


Two Androids and a Baby

by Mixolydia



Series: The Flowers That Bloom [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: British English, Car Chases, Case Fic, Chases, Connor "RK800" Models, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Elijah Kamski Whump, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Hanging, He's called Colin, He's called Finn, Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, Kamski owns CyberLife again, Kidnapping, Looking after a baby android, Missing Baby, Murder, Mysterious villains are Mysterious, Mystery, OCs for days - Freeform, Police Raid, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, ST200 Chloe Models, Soft Elijah Kamski, The author doesn't know how to write a case fic, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, baby android, baby shenanigans, missing child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: An android baby is left abandoned on Connor and Colin's apartment doorstep.Where did this baby come from? Who left him? What does Kamski have to do with all of this?[Completed]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea grabbed me and would not let go.
> 
> There's no smut in this fic, is all about the adorable baby and the case that involves him. And fluff. So much fluff.

Connor was on his way home from work when he received a call from his twin brother, Colin. Frowning to himself as he never received calls from Colin, he pulled the car over and answered the call, turning off the jazz music he had playing.

“Colin? Is everythi—“

 _“Connor? Oh my god, Connor!”_ Colin’s voice sounded frantic in his head. _“I just returned to the apartment and there’s… there’s a baby here!”_

“Wait… what?”

 _“A baby!”_ Connor could hear the faint cries of an infant in the background. _“I don’t know where he came from, or what he’s doing here but Connor… I scanned him…and, and he’s an android!”_

Connor frowned once more. An android baby…? He wasn’t even aware they existed. “Alright, just… calm down Colin… I’m almost home. Just hang on, okay?”

_“Alright, hurry back!”_

“I will.”

He hung up and sat for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together. The fact that android babies existed was concerning to him and then there was the fact that they had no idea where the baby came from. How did the person who left the baby know where they lived? Why was he left there?

…what were they doing to do?

* * *

Connor pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and stepped out of the car, looking up at the building and taking a deep breath. He had no idea what was waiting up there for him but if anything did happen, he could give Hank a call. The older man had experience with infants and he’d officially adopted Connor and Colin as soon as he was able to. He had no idea if an android baby was similar to a human baby but maybe he could offer advice to the brothers.

After a moment, he went inside the building and took the elevator up to the floor that their apartment was on. He unlocked the door and was immediately greeted by the sounds of a wailing baby and Colin frantically trying to calm the baby down.

“Hey, it’s okay baby boy!” Colin spoke to the baby. “C’mon, stop crying…"

“Colin? I’m home.” Connor shouted as he hung his jacket up and took his shoes off.

“Connor!” Colin rushed out to him, the crying baby cradled in his arms. “I can’t get him to stop crying!"

“Here, let me…” Connor gently took the baby into his arms and rocked him. “Maybe he’s hungry? I’ve seen Chris’ son cry when he wanted feeding… and that looks like a hungry face…”

“Hungry? But what would we feed him…?”

“Well, if he’s an android…” Connor pondered for a moment. “Maybe… we could give him thirium?”

“Thirium? I… maybe? There was an empty set of bottles in the basket he came in… there’s a bunch of stuff actually…”

“Get one of the bottles and fill it with thirium… we have some in the fridge.”

He nodded and rushed over to the basket that the baby had shown up in. It was a simple basket, with a handle for carrying, but it seemed to have a variety of supplies within including bottles, pacifiers and clothes. He took one of the bottles out of the basket and headed into the kitchen, taking a bottle of thirium out of the fridge. He unscrewed the top of the bottle and rinsed it out before pouring the thirium into it. He then took the bottle back to Connor, who took the bottle and offered it to the baby. To their surprise, the baby latched on and began to suckle, his cries dying to mere whimpers as he drank.

“Thank ra9… I thought my audio processors were going to malfunction…”

“He certainly has a pair of lungs on him, doesn’t he?” Connor smiled as he bounced the baby gently as he drank.

Colin nodded and then went over to the basket. “There’s a pacifier in here… he might want it once he’s done—hey, what’s this?”

He pulled out a manual that was sitting under the baby stuff and read the title. “How to look after your BI100: A manual for baby androids.”

“BI100?” Connor blinked. “That’s not… a model I’ve never heard of…”

“Me either…”

“Do you think Kamski would know about him…?”

“I… I’m not sure. I’ll ask him tomorrow.” Colin sat down and looked through the manual. “It says here that the BI100 was made to emulate a human baby. They can eat, drink, sleep, have all of the bodily functions of a baby, can become ill and they can even… grow? Androids can grow?”

“The YK500s don’t grow… I wonder if it’s a feature only implemented into this model…”

“I’m… confused, Connor. Why was he just… abandoned?”

“I don’t know, but we need to find out…”

The baby finished feeding and let out a small yawn. He was dressed in an onesie covered in clouds and Connor laid him upright on his chest to gently pat his back, chuckling as the baby let out a small burp. He then went back to cradling the baby in his arms, offering him the pacifier. The baby took it and promptly fell asleep in Connor’s arms, causing him to coo at him.

“The manual says the basket plugs into the wall and the baby recharges in it as he sleeps…”

Connor nodded and gently laid the baby down in the basket once they’d taken all the supplies out. He tucked a blanket around the baby and smiled as the baby snuggled into the blanket as he slept and a small light appeared on the side of the basket, looking like a charging icon on a phone. He then flopped next to Colin on the couch.

“What do we do now…?”

“Well, I need to talk to Kamski tomorrow… but for now, all we can do is look after him…”

“Yeah… hey, the poor boy needs a name…”

“Naming him already?” Colin chuckled, causing Connor to blush blue.

“I figure he deserves a name…”

“You’re right…” He nods, looking at the small baby. “Anything in mind?”

“How about…Lucas?” Connor suggested.

* * *

“What the fuck!?”

Connor grimaced at Hank’s reaction the following morning. He’d come into work as Colin took Lucas with him to his own workplace, Colin working under Kamski as one of his personal assistants once he’d taken over Cyberlife after the revolution. Kamski had done some major re-organisation within the company and was now working closely with Markus to help android kind.

“It’s a mess, Hank… we don’t know where he came from or why he was left at our doorstep…”

“Fucking hell… what are you planning to do with him!?” Hank yelled.

“Colin took him to see Kamski this morning… hopefully he might have some answers…”

“I see… do you plan to keep him?”

“I… I don’t know…” Connor looked at the floor. “It’ll all depend on Kamski…”

“Uh-huh…” Hank sipped his coffee, unconvinced. He could see the look in Connor’s eyes…

* * *

“Remarkable…” Kamski muttered as he picked the baby up. Lucas blinked at him, then raised his little hands to pap Kamski’s face causing him to chuckle. “I never thought I’d see him again…”

“Sir?” Colin looked at him, confused.

“Please Colin, how many times have I told you to call me by name?” Kamski frowned at him and then turned his attention back to Lucas. “Anyway, this baby is a prototype. One of only two we’d made at the time…”

“Two..?” Colin paled slightly.

“Yes… we’d made a boy and a girl but they were both stolen from the labs during the night… We have no idea who took them, nor where they went…” Kamski sighed as he held Lucas in his arms. “You said his name was Lucas?”

“Yes… Connor named him last night.”

“Well, Lucas seems to be in perfect condition, although his memory has recently been reset. His overall health is great and he seems happy.”

Lucas gurgled at him as Kamski wiggled his fingers at him.

“He’s based on an 8 month old and he seems to have hit all of the milestones so far… he even has a few teeth! He’s built to mimic everything a human baby does, you know?”

“Everything...?”

“Better learn how to change a nappy, Colin.” Kamski chuckled, then blinked as he felt a weight in Lucas’ nappy. “Speak of the devil…C’mon, no time like the present!”

Colin paled slightly but followed Kamski over to a nearby table as Kamski laid the fussing baby down.

“Get me a nappy and some baby wipes out of the basket, please.”

Colin nodded and did just that, carrying the asked for items over.

“Good, now… I’ll show you what to do. I’ve changed my cousin’s nappies plenty of times…”

Kamski undid the bottom half of the onesie, sliding it up so that Lucas’ bottom half was bare. He gently undid the dirty nappy and lifted Lucas up gently so he could slide the dirty nappy away from him. He then took a baby wipe and cleaned the baby, causing Lucas to giggle and wiggle his legs as he found the wiping ticklish. He then dumped the dirty nappy and wipes in a nearby disposal chute for the lab. Colin blinked as he realised Lucas was anatomically correct, wondering what the decision for that was.

“You’ll want to make sure he’s all clean before putting the fresh nappy on. You’ll also ideally put some barrier cream on as he’s also sensitive to nappy rash, much like a human baby. We haven’t got any at the lab though.”

Colin nodded, watching Kamski work with rapt attention. He then lifted Lucas up once more to slide the fresh nappy, the dodged to the left to avoid being hit by a stray stream of pee. “Hah, you can’t get me with that baby boy… I’ve learnt the hard way.”

He chuckled as he strapped the nappy into place and put the onesie back on. “There we go! One clean baby.”

Lucas giggled and then reached out towards Colin, who look surprised.

“It seems he’s already chosen you as one of his caregivers…” Kamski said as he handed the baby back over to Colin, who gently took him into his arms. “My question is… do you want to look after him?”

“I…” Colin looked down towards the smiling baby and felt warmth in his thirium pump. “Yes, I do… very much so…”

“Then it’s settled! This shall be your own personal assignment.” Kamski smiled. “Your assignment is to look after little Lucas here, along with your brother’s help. You do not need to come into work; I shall pay you your wages as well as extra to cover the expenses. You are to look after him and make sure he’s happy and healthy. Can do you that?”

“I’ll give it my best shot, sir!”

“Glad to hear it. Your assignment starts now. I suggest taking him to visit your brother at the DPD? I would… like their help in locating Lucas’ sister…I’ll forward on any information I have to Captain Fowler. I’ll also inform Markus about this.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, go on then. Get out of here.” He smiled as Colin left, before shouting after him. “And call me Kamski!”

* * *

Connor was just returning from the break room with another cup of coffee for Hank when Colin arrived with Lucas. The receptionist smiled and let them through and Colin carried the baby into the bullpen. Lucas was awestruck as they walked up to Connor’s desk, the sights and smells of the DPD overwhelming him. He sniffled and then began to cry as Connor approached them and put the coffee on Hank’s desk.

“Hey Colin, didn’t expect to see you so soon…” He bent down to scoop the crying baby up and holding him close. “Aww hey, Lucas… there’s no need for tears…”

Hank came back with a bunch of paperwork in his arms and dropped it on the desk to look at his two sons and Lucas. “So… that’s the baby, huh?”

“Yes…” Connor bounced Lucas up and down in an attempt to soothe him. “He’s called Lucas.”

“Aw man, it’s already too late once you’ve named them…” He chuckles.

“Well, I’ve been assigned to look after him, so he’d be staying with us anyways…” Colin scowled at Hank.

“Hey, no need to snap at me like that...” Hank grumbled and then walked over. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I think he’s just a bit overwhelmed by the bullpen…” Connor said as he hugged Lucas close, the baby settling in the warmth of Connor’s arms.

“Heh. Looks like it.” Hank ruffled the baby’s hair. “Y’know, he’s got brown hair just like you two.”

“Huh? Oh, you’re right…”

“What the fuck is that thing!?” An unpleasant voice ran out over the bullpen, causing the three adults to flinch.

“Detective Reed, please… I just managed to stop him crying…”

“Fuck off, Tincan. Is that a baby!?” Reed stared at Lucas in Connor’s arms. “What, plastic pricks allowed to adopt babies now?”

“Actually, he’s an android just like us and has been assigned to our care.” Connor glared at Reed.

“Fucking hell, android babies… the human race really is fu—“

Lucas suddenly started to cry again, having had quite enough of Reed’s loud voice. He wailed as his little hands curled into Connor’s work shirt as tears began to run down the baby’s face as he face flushed blue from the crying. Both Reed and Hank winced, covering their ears as Lucas bawled. Even Fowler stepped out of the office to snap at Reed.

“Reed, leave them the fuck alone and get back to work!”

“Tsk.” Reed shoved his hands in his pockets and went back to his desk, sulking and scowling.

Fowler then turned to Hank and Connor. “You two! In my office!”

Connor sighed and handed Lucas back over to Colin, who gently rocked the baby and gave him his pacifier back as Connor and Hank went to see Fowler.

* * *

“Alright, take a seat you two.”

Hank grunted as he sat down while Connor was a little more restrained as he sat. They both looked at Fowler, who had his usual angry face on.

“I have a case for you two.”

“A case?” Connor looked a little worried, thinking a case might take him away from Lucas. He’d only had Lucas in his care for less than 24 hours but he’d already begun to develop a bond with the baby.

“Don’t look so worried, Connor. It’s actually got something to do with your baby.” Fowler chucked at Connor.

“Oh?” He looked confused.

“Yeah.” Fowler waved a hand in Colin’s direction. “I’m guessing he didn’t have the chance to speak to you about what Kamski said?”

“Not yet, Captain.”

“Well, it’s a real shitstorm.” He said, leaning back in his chair. “A couple of years back, Kamski developed a new prototype android. He wasn’t officially with CyberLife at the time but he was still very much involved with some of their projects. One of these projects was the BI, or Baby Infant, project. According to his e-mail, Kamski had designed these baby androids so that they could be adopted by couples unable to have children of their own, as he was in the same boat. However… there were only ever two babies made.”

“Two babies, Jeff?” Hank raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. A boy and a girl. Connor has the boy—“

“Lucas, captain.” Connor interrupted.

“…Connor has Lucas, and the baby girl is still missing. Both of them were taken from the CyberLife tower late one night. Kamski has no idea who took them or how they managed to do so as there was nothing left at the lab and the camera had been hacked into and the footage erased.”

He leant forward to look at the pair of them. “Your case is to both find out who dumped Lucas on your doorstep and where his sister is. According to Kamski, Lucas was modelled after an 8 month old baby and the girl was modelled after a newborn. The girl will be smaller and more vulnerable.”

“Where do we start, Jeff?” Hank looked annoyed. “We don’t exactly have any leads…”

“…The cameras in the apartment building…” Connor spoke up. “If the person who brought Lucas also had his sister with them…”

“And if not, we might be able to catch a glimpse of their faces.”

“Start there, then.” Fowler nodded. “Talk to the employees at CyberLife, Kamski or whoever it takes. I don’t care if that baby is an android; it’s a small child that needs to be found. I’ve sent Kamski’s email to yourselves with all of the details. I believe that Kamski has informed Markus at Jericho as well, so his people can also keep an eye out.”

“Yes, Captain… we’ll find her.”

“Good. Now get the hell out of my office!” He waved his hand to dismiss them.

Hank and Connor stood up and went to leave when Fowler called out to them. “And for fuck’s sake, keep Reed away from the kid! I thought the glass was going to shatter…”

* * *

They found Colin sat in Connor’s chair, feeding Lucas with a bottle of thirium as he waited. He smiled up at them as they approached the desk.

“Well..?”

“It looks like we both have assignments. You are to look after Lucas and Hank and I are to look into what happened to him and his missing sister.”

“Ah… I hope we can find her…”

“Me too, brother… Are you going back to the apartment?” Connor asked Colin, who shook his head.

“I was thinking of getting some supplies, since he’s going to be in our care for a while.”

“Ah right, well… we’re going to go and check the camera at the apartment block… Someone might have shown up on camera.”

“I’ll see you later tonight, then…” Colin smiles at them as he burped Lucas after his feed.

Connor gave Colin a nod and he and Hank headed to the parking lot of the DPD. Unbeknownst to them as they got into Hank’s car, they were being watched from the other side of the street by a figure in the shadows…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor do some investigating.
> 
> Colin goes shopping and gets flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell i'm bullshitting with the case fic part of this? Because despite reading many, many crime and detective novels... I have never wrote anything like this.

Hank’s car pulled up to the front of the apartment complex that Connor and Colin lived in. They stepped out of the car and Hank looked up to the building in utter confusion.

“What I don’t understand is… how did they manage to get into the building in the first place? It’s an android only residence block and I have issues getting in… and I’m your father.”

“I’m not sure…” Connor replied. “I can only assume that the person was either a skilled hacker… or perhaps an android themselves.”

“Why would an android abandon an infant on the doorsteps of other androids…?”

“Perhaps…” Connor said as they walked towards the entrance. “This android found themselves in trouble and was unable to look after the child. The android rights Markus is fighting for are not fully implemented and perhaps they couldn’t find work or help...”

“They could have gone to Jericho…”

“Not all androids trust Markus. Perhaps this android was one of them.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Hank said as he waited for Connor to open the door to the main entrance. They stepped inside and headed over to the reception desk, where a short haired PL400 android sat.

“Ah, good afternoon Connor!” He greeted with a friendly smile. “How may I help you?”

“Hello, Sam. Is Mr. Hansworth around? We need to speak to him.”

“Oh, sure. I’m sure he’s in his office… if you give me just a moment…” He then proceeded to pick the phone up and dial the office.

Hank lent on the desk as they waited. “You think the camera will show anything?”  
  
“I think so. They were clearly in a hurry to drop the child off; Colin said Lucas was crying with hunger when he arrived so whoever dropped him off didn’t have time to feed him.”

“I see… It happened when you were both at work; so in the middle of the day as well. Ideally, they should have waiting until nightfall but something pushed them to move…”

“I wonder if Sam saw anything… we shall have to ask once we’ve spoken to Mr. Hansworth.”

“What is this Mr. Hansworth like?” Hank asked. “You’ve been here six months but I’ve yet to meet the man.”

“He is very kind. He was an android supporter before the revolution and Sam was his android, bought to take care of his youngest daughter. According to Sam, he always treated him with respect and even when Sam deviated, he never changed. He kept him safe in his home, away from the mobs, as the revolution happened.”

“How did Sam deviate?”

“He never gave me any details but he said he witnessed a YK500 being attacked one day as they he was running an errand. He broke through the wall to save the child. He didn’t injure the attacker but scooped up the child and ran, only stopping once they were safe. They ended up taking the child in, as he was homeless. Maxwell now lives with Sam in his own apartment, right here in this building as he was offered the job of being the receptionist.”

“Huh. They both sound pretty nice.”

“They are.”

“Connor?” Sam called to him and then smiled. “Joseph will see you in his office.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Connor smiled back then led Hank around the desk and through the door at the back. They walked along a short corridor until they found Mr. Hansworth’s office and Connor knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

They stepped into the office and Mr. Hansworth turned to smile kindly at them, his grey hair flopping in his face. “Ah Connor! And you must be Hank! Please, take a seat.”

The two men nodded and took a seat in two well worn, comfortable leather chairs. Mr. Hansworth took a seat in his own chair and then smiled as he spoke to them.

“Well, how can I help you fine gentlemen this afternoon?”

“Mr. Hansworth, yesterday afternoon my brother returned from his shift at work to find a baby abandoned on our doorstep.”

“A baby? Goodness!” He exclaimed.

“Yes… it turns out Lucas is an android baby and only one of two. We’re trying to figure out who abandoned him and why he was left with us. We were wondering if you had the security footage from yesterday that we could check.”

“Oh, of course! Our cameras delete their data on a weekly basis so it should still be there.” He stood up. “If you’ll follow me, the security room is next door… a baby, I can’t believe it… I just became a grandfather myself, you know. My oldest daughter had a baby boy two weeks ago and I can’t even begin to imagine when it would be like to lose him…”

They headed out of the office and to the room next door. He opened the door and they all stepped inside and into the small space. Monitors lined the entirety of one wall, with a desk underneath them on which rested two to three computers. Towers hummed nearby and the whole room was several degrees warmer with all of the equipment. He walked over and the two detectives followed.

“It’s a simply but efficient setup. I take security very seriously with Sam and Max being here...”

“I understand, I already feel protective over Lucas and I’m glad to see a setup like this.”

“I’d love to meet this boy of yours, Connor.” He smiled.

“Ah… he’s with Colin at the moment. He’s just picking up some baby supplies that we need. He’s been put in charge of his care and is on leave from work to do so.”

“Ah, so I’ll probably see him around.”

Connor nodded and then they went over how the system worked. It was indeed simple to figure out and the android caught on very quickly.

“Those two monitors up there…” He pointed at them. “Are the cameras for your floor. There’s two camera on each floor, one at each end. I’ll let you go through the footage and if you need me, I’ll be in my office.”

“Thank you. Would I be able to download the footage?”

“Do whatever you need, Connor.” He smiled.

“Thank you.”

Mr. Hansworth patted Connor’s shoulder then left the security room to go back to his office, leaving Hank and Connor to look through the footage. They started off with the camera that was over the main entrance to the building. They scrolled through the footage until a shadow appeared on the screen.

“Connor, look.”

They both looked as the figure hovered outside of the doors for around 10 minutes. The timestamp on the footage showed as 2:49pm, just over an hour before Colin was due home. They looked over to the monitor which covered the reception desk and noted that the figure didn’t enter the building until Sam had left the desk and headed through the back.

“Interesting, they were waiting for him to move and look…” Hank pointed at the first monitor. “They used that hand scanner like it was no barrier at all.”

“Yes... Which makes me lean towards it being an android rather than a human. A human would have needed to hack into the system first but this person had no need to.”

They watched the footage and the strange android as it approached the elevator.

“Hank…” Connor pointed to the baskets the android was carrying. “They have two with them.”

“So they had both babies… why just leave one then?”

“I’m not sure…”

The strange android got into the elevator and they switched to the camera inside of the elevator and watched as they android reached out to press the button for Connor’s floor.

“They knew which floor we lived on… but how…?”

“This just gets stranger and stranger.” Hank commented.

Connor could only nod as they switched their vision to the monitors Mr. Hansworth pointed out. The android left the elevator and, making sure its face was covered, made its way to Connor and Colin’s front door. They watched as the android gently placed the basket with Lucas in down, leaning over to soothe the crying infant. They were about to place the other basket down when the door of a door opening startled the android into fleeing, taking the other basket with it.

“So, they were going to leave both but had to flee before they could…”

“At least we can confirm the girl is still alive.” Connor rewound the footage. “And look, when they get startled…”

“…A flash of a yellow LED. So we can confirm it’s an android.”

“Yes. I can get in contact with Markus and ask if any androids have been acting odd or gone missing from Jericho within the last couple of years.”

“The last couple of years? That’s a lot of ground to cover.”

“Yes, but remember that Kamski said the babies have been missing that long. It would make sense to check that far back.”

“That makes sense.”

Connor nodded and reached out to the console, downloading the footage onto his system.

“So what we know… is that it’s an android, they planned to drop both babies off but ended up only leaving Lucas. So my question is… where is this android and the baby girl?”

“I don’t know… I feel like we have more question than answers at this point.”

“Well, we have the footage and I’ getting hungry. Let’s get out of here and I can go and get something to eat.”

“I’ll go inform Mr. Hansworth that we’re done.”

Hank nodded as they headed out of the room. He headed back to the office and knocked on the door.

“Mr. Hansworth? We’re finished in the security room.”

“Connor, please… just call me Joseph.” He smiled. “Figure anything out?”  
“Only that it’s an android and they fled with Lucas’ sister… they were doing to drop them both off but the android was startled by one of the neighbours.”

“So, you’re looking for a missing child?” He looked horrified.

“Yes…”

“Well, we’ll keep an eye out here in case they try again.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem, Connor! I love children and want to help.”

“Thank you… have a good day.”

“You too! Good luck with this case, Connor.”

* * *

In the meantime, while Hank and Connor were at the apartment, Colin was in a baby store downtown with Lucas. Having dropped off the basket at home first, he was just carrying the infant close to his chest. He had a trolley and had placed the baby in it, surprised as Lucas was able to hold himself up and was currently chewing on a teething ring as he had a couple of baby teeth trying to poke through.

“You really do mimic a human baby in every way…”

Lucas looked up to him in confusion before going back to the ring, which caused Colin to chuckle and ruffled the boy’s hair, earning him a surprised squeak. Colin looked up and blinked as a bunch of women around him, both pregnant or not, cooed at the sight. A few disgruntled husbands glared at him and he blushed blue, pushing the cart along.

“I never realised how much attention one baby could attract…”

“It’s always the same, honey!” A store clerk walked over and chirped at him. “A single man with a baby? It’s like a magnet for women to fawn and coo!”

“I.. I see…”

“My advice to you, darling, is to get a ring. Nothing fancy, just a silver band for your ring finger. If they see a ring, they’ll think you’re married and leave you alone. If they don’t, then they’re not worth the effort!”

“Thank you for the advice… uh…”

“Oh! My name is Clive!” He beamed at him. “I’ve been working at this place since before the revolution!”

It was then Colin noticed the LED.

“Ah…I see. My name is Colin.”  
  
“Colin! What a lovely name… but yeah! I love this place! So many adorable babies! Speaking of…” He bent over to coo at Lucas. “Hello there, sweetie! How old is he?”

“He’s around 8 months old…”

“Oh, they’re simply precious at that age!” He smiled and stood back up. “Look, honey, if you need a hand or rescuing from these ladies, just give ol’ Clive a shout and I’ll be right over!” He smiled and stuck out his hand.

“I’ll be sure to remember that, thank you.”

“Alright then! I’ll see you around, cutie!” He beamed once more as he walked off, leaving Colin very confused and wondering why his hand was covered in glitter.

Shrugging it off, he wandered the store and picked up various supplies for the baby, including a wrap so that we could carry him with two free hands, a bunch of baby clothes and he ordered a stroller to be delivered to the house the following day. He smiled fondly at the baby and lent over to kiss him on the forehead as he took him to the checkout.

“Hi darling!” Clive beamed at him. “Find everything that you needed?”

“I believe so… thank you for your help, by the way.”

“Not a problem, honey!” He smiled as he rang Colin’s items through the till and packed them into bags. He casually slipped a business card with his number on into one of the bags as Colin paid for the items. “If you every need help with baby stuff, pop by any time! I’d be willing to help out.”

Colin blushed blue once more and smiled at him. “Thank you…”

“Ta-ta for now, darling!” Clive waved as Colin took the bags, picked Lucas up and headed out of the shop. Both Colin and Lucas gave him a wave as they left.

Colin then remembered something and pulled out his phone to call Kamski. The owner of CyberLife had given Colin his number in case he had any questions.

_“Good afternoon, Elijah Kamski speaking.”_

“Hello s—Kamski. It’s Colin…”

_“Ah, Colin! Hello! Is everything alright?”_

“Yes, I’m at the shopping mall with Lucas at the moment.” He said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

_“I see, I see! Is he doing alright?”_

“Yes, he seems to be going well so far. He’s even got tiny teeth coming through… which is why I rang… You said he mimics a human baby?”

_“That’s correct.”_

“Well, does that mean he can eat…?”

_“Yes, he can eat. At 8 month olds, I’d recommend starting him on oatmeal, bananas, applesauce… basically anything soft and make sure it’s all pureed. A lot of supermarkets have a variety of foods he can try.”_

“Ah, I see… thank you for the advice.”

 _“Again, I have a lot of baby cousins that I babysit for from time to time… I love looking after them…_ ”

“Kamski?” Colin could hear the sadness in his tone. “Is… is that why you made the two babies?”

_“I… Yes, Colin. When I was younger, I grew up with a lot of siblings and have a lot of wonderful memories. I wanted a large family of my own but when I turned 16 I was told… I was unable to have children… I suppose that’s one reason I created androids… I wanted to provide life to someone, even if that someone wasn’t entirely human…”_

“I.. I’m sorry, sir… That must have been awful news to receive.”

_“Indeed… even now, it hurts to think about. I created the babies for people like me, who were unable to have children… I… I still have their blueprints… I…Colin, I can’t deny myself any longer.”_

“Kamski, sir?”

_“I…there shall be a 3 rd android baby in the world soon. I long for my own child…”_

“I can understand why… Lucas has only been with us 24 hours and yet… I couldn’t bear to lose him.”

 _“You’re going to do just fine with him.”_ He then chuckled as Lucas began to fuss. _“Alright, I think he needs your attention, so I’ll let you go.”_

“Alright, thank you again.”

_“Not a problem. I’m only a phone call or a short drive away if you need me.”_

“Thank you. Have a good day.”

_“You as well. Go tend to your son.”_

A click was heard as Kamski hung up and Colin sat for a moment to absorb what Kamski had said and a warmth filled his pump. “My son… you really are my son. Would that make Connor your Uncle?”

The baby just whimpered and Colin felt the sudden weight. He was glad that he’d thought to bring a nappy and wipes as he carried Lucas into a baby changing room.

* * *

Hank and Connor were back at the DPD, checking over the footage, when Connor’s desk phone began to ring. He blinked and picked it up, curious.

“Hello, Connor Anderson; Detroit Police Department, ho—“

_“Connor! It’s Markus.”_

“Markus?” Connor sat up in his chair, causing Hank to look over curiously. “How can I help?”

_“I’ve been looking into the records as you’ve asked and I also asked Kamski if any models had been released from CyberLife within the last two years. As you know, mass production stopped and Kamski has only been producing biocomponents and thirium. This is where it gets interesting…. Did you know that there was 50 Connor models before you?”_

He swallowed. “Yes, the 50 before me… failed the turing test.” He looked slightly horrified.

_“Yes, well… they were never destroyed. They were kept in a secret room at CyberLife until two and a half years ago. They’d been found by a CyberLife employee and Kamski was alerted. He demanded they be released from the room and allowed to live a normal life.”_

“All 50 of them…?” He asked, confused.

_“Yes. Most of them stayed in the CyberLife tower, afraid of the outside world. But six months after they were reactivated… one went missing.”_

“Missing? Six months after they… it was around the same time the babies…”

_“Yes. The babies went missing the same night the rogue RK800 did. But here’s the thing… there were two androids who went missing that night.”_

“Two?” His pump sank.

_“The RK800… and a recently discovered RK900. Your successor… had you succeeded at stopping me.”_

“They… they were going to decommission me? If I completed my mission…?” He all but whispered, causing Hank to look over in concern.

_“I’m sorry, Connor…”_

“It’s not your fault, Markus… It’s CyberLife and the corrupted higher-ups that took over.

_“Yeah… I think that it’s no coincidence that they went missing the same night as the babies.”_

“You think…”

_“They took the babies and fled. The RK800 and RK900 have the baby girl.”_

“That would explain how the android got into the apartment complex… It would be so easy to pretend to be me or Colin.”

_“And why Sam didn’t query the android as they left.”_

“Shit… we need to find them.” Connor cursed.

_“Be careful, Connor. These androids could be skittish and frightened. They woke RK900 up as a deviant, so they have no idea what he could do.”_

“I’ll be careful Markus… and thank you, your help with this is most appreciated.”

_“We’ll keep an eye out over here at Jericho. With so many androids looking out for them, it’s only a matter of time…”_

“Thank you, we’ll speak to you soon.”

_“Take care, Connor.”_

He put the phone down and sank into his chair. Hank looked over to him in confusion and concern.

“Connor?”

“Hank… there’s a RK800 and a RK900 out there… Markus says they went missing the same night as the children…” 

“You don’t think…”

“They have the baby girl, Hank… Lucas’ sister…”

“…Shit.” Hank cursed.

Now what were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clive is an OC of mine who is so fabulously gay he has a trail of GLITTER following him around. It's great. I'll need to add a picture of him when I get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising turn of events take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more bullshitting because I don't know how to write a case fic.  
> \-----  
> I'm going to try and update this fic on a Wednesday, Home is where the Connors Live on a Friday and I may be posting a new fic on Monday 👀
> 
> Of Blood and Flowers should be finished this weekend.

Two androids huddled together in the office in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Detroit. One of them paced back and forth and was beginning to wear a hole in the floor while the other sat on the floor, trying to pacify a crying baby in his lap.

“C’mon, Little Anna… I know, I know…” The RK800 holding her close tried to soothe her. “It’s cold, but…”

“You fool!” The RK900 hissed at him. “Why did you have to bring her back here!?” 

“I couldn’t help it! Someone opened a door and I was startled!” 

“So you left the boy and brought her back!” The RK900 growled and the RK800 gulped. “We can’t look after a baby and you know that!” 

“I…” The RK800 looked at the child in his lap. “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry isn’t going to fix it! You need to sort this out!” 

“We can’t do anything right now!” The RK800 whined. “They’ll be looked for whoever dumped the boy on 56’s doorstep!”

“Fucking hell… I knew there was a reason you failed the tests, 47! You’re so goddamn stupid!” 

“Hey…” 47 looked hurt.

“..Sorry.” The RK900 sighed and crouched in front of him. “I’m just frustrated…”

47 just stared at the floor, hurt by the RK900’s comments. He knew he wasn’t smart enough but to hear it yelled in his face so loudly… it brought tears to his eyes as he struggled with his new emotions. The RK900 had forced him to deviate when they were put together and he was new to so many things.

“So… we have two major problems right now. One is the fact that we still have the girl and the second is the men chasing us down to get her back.”

“What do we do…?” 47 asked him.

“Lay low for now.” The RK900 said. “It’s all we can do…”

* * *

“Lucas, no!”

It had been a couple of weeks and Colin was trying to keep the baby from crawling into trouble. He couldn’t walk yet but was certainly mobile as he crawled from room to room. He wanted to touch and pull at everything though, which had poor Colin’s artificial nerves shot. Colin scooped the baby up just as he was trying to pull on a towel that was hung over an oven door. If he’d managed to pull the door down, the poor baby wouldn’t have known what hit him.

“Please, Lucas…” Colin sighed. “You can’t just go around trying to grab everything you see.”

The baby just giggled at him and patted Colin’s cheeks lightly with his hands.

“…I can’t stay mad. You’re just too cute.” Colin chuckled at him, then picked up one of Lucas’ toys; a soft fluffy plushie in the shape of a cactus. It was one of Lucas’ favourites, given to him by his Grandpa Hank and he squealed and giggled as Colin gave it to him. He happily chewed on one of the arms as Colin noticed the time.

“Almost lunch time for you!” He smiled as he placed the baby in his high chair, the baby content to chew on the cactus as he waited.

“Hm.. what should we give you today? You had lamb dinner yesterday…” He hummed to himself as he looked in the fridge. “Ah, I know! How about something new? I could make you spaghetti bolognaise!”

“Guh!” 

“Yeah? That sounds good to you?” He chuckled.

“Guuuh!” Lucas giggled and waved one of the plastic food items that was on his high chair before attempting to chew on it.

“All right! Spaghetti bolognaise it is!” He smiled as he flicked the stove on and placed a frying pan on top of it. He’d tried to feed the baby the jars of baby food but it was clear fairly quickly that the baby preferred home-made food and since Colin was home with him, it made sense to make food for the baby. He put two frying pans on to cook. He made sure the oil in the frying pan was at the right temperature before adding the onion and celery in and turning the heat down slightly so they wouldn’t burn.

He then added the celery and a little bit of garlic as he fried the mince in the other pan. He smiled and hummed as he worked, looking over to the baby, who was watching him, the smell of the cooking food reaching his nose.

“You like the smell of that?” He smiled as he added mini pasta shells to a boiling pan of water to cook and soften.

He then added the mince to the onion mixture along with the carrots, mixing in a tomato sauce that was appropriate for the baby. He made sure it was all cooked before draining the soft shells and putting a portion in Lucas’ bowl and then poured some of the mince mixture over the top of the pasta. He grated a touch of cheese over the top and then waited a few minutes for it to cool so that it wouldn’t burn Lucas’ mouth.

“Here you go, baby boy!” He smiled as he put the bowl in front of Lucas, gently taking the cactus plush and giving the baby a spoon. The baby giggled and dug his spoon in, managing to get most of it into his mouth.

“Good boy! Is it nice?”

“Daaah!” He cried out and dug into the meal, forgetting his spoon in his eagerness to get the yummy food in his mouth. Colin just chuckles and shook his head as he began to store the leftovers in containers for later. He could definitely say the boy liked spaghetti bolognaise.

* * *

“Any luck, kid?”

“No…” Connor sighed at Hank’s question. They’d be picking through the footage from the apartments and through witness statements (or lack thereof) but there just wasn’t anything to identify the android that had dropped Lucas at their door. “Apart from the brief flash of an LED and the fact that we know it’s a RK800, there’s nothing. We have no idea where he went or where he is now. We don’t even know if he’s with the RK900…”

“Ah shit, kid…” Hank sighed. “All this effort and we’re still no closer… I wonder how the baby is holding up…”

“I wish I knew…” Connor sighed, then let out a small chuckle as Colin sent Connor a video of his ‘nephew’. “Oh…”

“What?”

Connor simply held up his hand and the holographic video appeared. In it, Lucas was giggling and waving his arms around, his face absolutely covered in tomato sauce. The video was taken from Colin’s point of view and Connor and Hank laughed as Colin tried to wipe the baby’s face only to get a block of fake cheese thrown at his forehead.

“He’s just too adorable…” Hank smiled. “He reminds me of you, in a way.”

“Funny you should say that…Apparently Kamski based his model off the same person who we were based off… only he used the person’s childhood photos.”

“Huh… So he is like a mini-you in a sense.”

“Yes…”

“Hey Tincan! Lieutenant !” Reed’s voice rang out over the bullpen. “You two have a visitor! Waiting in the reception area.”

“A visitor? Who the hell could that be?”

“Let’s go and find out…” Connor said, slightly worried.

They walked out of the bullpen and were surprised to see Elijah Kamski standing in the reception area with a tiny baby in his arms. He gave them a proud smile as he carried the child over to them. Connor and Hank looked at the baby with slight confusion, then up at Kamski.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“She really is.” Connor cooed at the baby. “Is she… the baby you mentioned to Colin over the phone?”

“Yes… I spent the last two weeks working on her and she was just activated this morning. I thought you might want to meet her.”

“I’m glad you thought to bring her here. What’s her name?”

“Paula. I decided to call her Paula.”  
  
“It suits her. She looks like you.”

“Of course.” Kamski chuckled. “She’s my daughter after all; she should look like me…”

“That makes sense… how old is she?”

“She’s based on the same age as Lucas’ sister, so she’s around 4 months old.” Kamski smiled. “She has the same functions as the other two, so she sleeps, eats and poops. Just like a human baby.”

The baby’s eyes opened and she looked up at them. Connor noted that she had Kamski’s blue eyes rather than Lucas’ brown.

“I was hoping…” Kamski’s voice ran out and they turned their attention back to him. “That either you or Colin would be willing to bring Lucas along to meet her.”

“Huh?” Hank asked, confused.

“It’d be nice for them to meet and for Lucas to have some time with a child close to his age.”

“Oh. I’ll ask Colin… We’re a bit busy trying to find his sister…”

“…I might be able to help with that.”

“What do you mean?” Hank asked.

“I was looking into the files when I was taking breaks as I was building Paula… would you mind taking her a moment?”

“Oh, of course.” Connor took the baby and marvelled at her size. “She’s so tiny.”

“I was able to dig deep into the CyberLife file system. The fact that my own company felt the need to hide these files worries me but…” He reached into the bag that he had been carrying. “These are the files I have on the missing androids.”

Hank took the files. “Well, thank you, Mr. Kamski.”

“Please, just call me Kamski. Mr. Kamski makes me sound old. I’m not sure what you can do with this information but everything we have on them is in those folders…”

“Why do so much, though?”

“I… I just want the children to be safe and happy.” Kamski sighed. “It broke my heart when they were taken and although Lucas is safe… I want to make sure they’re both safe.”

Connor nodded as he bounced the child gently in his arms. She let out a small sigh and snuggled into his arms as she fell into rest mode. Kamski smiled as he gently took his daughter back.

“She’s been awake since she was activated this morning, so I’m not surprised she’s tired…” He gently brushed the hair out of her face. “My beautiful baby girl…”

Connor looked at Hank and smiled. They could tell Kamski was already smitten with her and they could tell he was going to be a good father.

“I should take her home for a nap… if there’s anything else I can do, just let me know. They can’t hide things from me forever.”

“Thank you, that makes me feel a little better.”

“Not a problem. I will see you both later.” Kamski smiled as he left the DPD and got back into his car, Paula securely placed into a car seat in the back.

“You know…” Hank mused. “I wasn’t sure about him when we first met him but… he’s not that bad of a guy, really.”

“Yeah, he really seems to care.” Connor agreed.

“Alright, well…” Hank held up the folders. “Let’s see what these files contain.”

* * *

A few hours later and they’d gone over the files left by Kamski. The RK900 had only been activated the day before it went missing, meaning that not many people had seem him. There were photos in the file of the android though and Connor shuddered at the likeness. The only main difference was that Connor’s eyes were warm and brown while the RK900’s were icy cold and blue, almost grey.

The RK800 was the 47th Connor model that CyberLife had made. He’d been reactivated along with the rest and had decided to stay inside the tower. Sources in the file suggested that 47 was a kind soul who wouldn’t harm a fly, although he wasn’t the smartest tool in the shed. That made Connor question just why he’d fled that night with the RK900…

He’d tried to connect to them via their serial numbers but he’d had no luck so far. The RK900 had completely blocked out all outside communication and the RK800’s number was just ringing and ringing with no connection. Connor sighed in frustration as he leaned back in his chair.

“Still can’t get in contact, huh?”

“No… and they’d blocked out any potential tracking equipment. I can’t even get a vague pinpoint on their location…” He sighed.

“Just keep trying, son. They can’t block you out forever.”

“I know, it’s ju—“

“…Connor?” Hank raised at eyebrow at Connor’s abrupt stop.

“It’s the RK800… he’s calling _me._ ” Connor gave Hank a slight nod and opened the connection.

[Hello?]

_[H-Hello there…I… I hope I’m n-not bothering you…]_

[Not at all… You’re the RK800, aren’t you?]

_[Yes…My n-name is 47…]_

[It’s a pleasure to speak to you, 47. My name is Connor.]

_[Yes, w-well… I wish I c-could say the same...]_

[Are you alright, 47?]

_[I… not really… 900 has left me here… and I… I’m s-scared… I have Anna w-with me, but I can’t… I can’t look a-after her alone...]_

[You’re the one who left Lucas…]

_[Lucas? That’s what you called him… yes, I was. I was supposed to leave them both, but your neighbour startled me and I fled… 900 and I were looking after Anna, but then the men came… and 900 had to lead them a-away from here…I’m scared…]_

[The men?]

_[Yes, the b-bad men who took us from CyberLife… they took us and the c-children… we escaped but… they’re l-looking for us…]_

[Calm down, 47… what do you plan to do?]

_[I… I can’t keep looking a-after Anna…Connor, I know it’s a l-lot… but can I bring her to y-you?]_

“He wants to give Anna to us…” Connor said out loud to Hank.

“Seriously?” Hank replies, sandwich halfway to his face.

Connor nodded and turned back to his conservation with 47.

[If that’s what you wish.]

_[I don’t h-have much of a choice… 900’s gone and I can’t do this a-alone… I’ll bring her to the DPD within half an h-hour…]_

[Alright… we’ll see you both soon…]

_[T-Thank you…]_

The communication line went dead as 47 closed it off and Connor leaned back in his chair once more.

“Well…?”

“He’s bringing the girl here… Her name is Anna. I can tell he’s heartbroken over this but he can’t take care of her alone…”

“Alone?” Hank sounded puzzled. “Where’s the RK900?”

“Gone, apparently.” Connor sighed. “They’re being chased by men and RK900 had left gone to get them off their trail and has yet to return.”

“So there’s more than just the two of them involved… Christ, what a shit show this is turning out to be…”

“You can say that again…”

* * *

Connor tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently as he waited for 47 to turn up with the baby. He was worried as it had been 40 minutes since the call and they’d yet to show up. However, just as he was about to get up and go look for them, a figure entered the bullpen. They had a black hoodie on and the hood was pulled up to cover their face. The only reason Connor knew it was 47 was because of the basket he carried in his left hand. He got off the seat and rushed over.

“47..?”

The android in question looked up and Connor could clearly see the tear stains on his face. The android only nodded in response to Connor’s question.

“Would you like to go somewhere more private…?”

“N-no… I haven’t got t-time…” 47 stuttered and shook his head. “I n-need to get m-moving…”

“Alright, is this Anna…?”

47 nodded as he placed the baby’s basket on the floor and lifted her out, cradling her close to his chest. Connor watched as 47 began to cry again, his heart torn from having to give up his daughter.

“I…I love them both, b-but… I had a b-bond with Anna… she’s just so y-young… and vulnerable… I… I w-wish I didn’t have to g-give her up…”

“I’m sorry it’s come to this… Perhaps, once everything has settled down… you could have her back? We could find you a place to live… and provide support?”

“I…oh, that w-would be w-wonderful…” 47 smiled softly as he continued to hold her.

“Would it be possible to get the names of these people chasing you…?”

47 shook his head. “T-there’s not e-enough time … but I c-can contact you at a l-later date…”

“That would be acceptable…”

47 nodded and held Anna in his arms, brushing the hair from her face. The baby yawned and tried to snuggle closer, whining lightly at him when she couldn’t.

“I’m s-sorry, baby girl...b-be good for P-Papa, won’t you…?” His voice cracked as he held her out. “P-Please…”

Connor nodded and stepped forward, taking the baby and holding her close.

“E-everything we had for h-her is in the b-basket.. I… I have to g-go…”

“Alright, just be… be careful, 47.”

“I…I w-will… I’ll be in contact…t-thank you, Connor…”

He stepped forward to kiss Anna on the forehead, wiped his eyes and quickly left the DPD, accidentally bumping Detective Reed on the way out.

“What the fuck…?” He blinked and then looked at Connor. “…Another one!?”

Anna began to cry.

* * *

Connor sat in Captain Fowler’s office with Anna cradled close to his chest as she slept. He’d just fed her and she was content to just sleep the afternoon away. Hank had witnessed the whole exchange between Connor and 47 and he felt bad for the android as he was clearly heartbroken as he left.

“So…” Fowler began. “You’ve managed to find out that there were two androids that went missing. The babies also went missing on the same night. You thought the androids had taken the children by their own free will but it turns out there was someone else behind it…?”

“Yes, Captain…” Connor nodded as he rubbed Anna’s back. “We’re not sure how many but 47 said men so we can safely assume there’s more than one…”

“Fucking hell…” Fowler pinched his forehead. “So… now we have Anna but we need to find out about this group, how many of them there are… and stop them to ensure the children and the two androids’ safety. Have I got that right?”

“Yup.” Hank nodded.

“And this 47 said he’d be in contact?”

“Yes, Captain…” Connor nodded once more. “He said he didn’t have time so I sense he had to leave quite quickly. He’s scared and doesn’t have RK900’s protection at the moment...”

“What’s your next step?”

“Wait for 47 to contact us… He has to contact us by his own free will. If I try and ask questions, he might not trust me…”

“Right…well, I think the best thing right now is for you to go home.”

“Sir?”

“Get her settled into your place, meet Colin and her brother. That means the both of you, grandpa.”

Hank just mumbled.

“Oh, right…thank you, Captain.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get the hell out of here!” He waved them off.

* * *

Hank carried the basket to the car and placed it in the trunk as Connor settled into the passenger seat with Anna. It seemed she preferred to be held rather than stay in the basket.

“Compared to Lucas, she’s so small…” Hank said as he got in the car.

“Yes… I imagine she’s purely on bottles at the moment. She’ll be too young for solid foods.”

“Kamski said she was based on a 4 month old so that sounds about right. Kamski said they grow though… why aren’t they bigger?”

“Hank, they might have taken over two years ago from CyberLife… but they’ve only been activated for the last couple of months…”

“So they’ve been just… well, dolls for two years?” He asked as he turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Yes, although I don’t know who activated them or why...”

“More shit on top of more shit…” Hank grumbled.

Connor nodded as he rocked Anna gently. The baby had similar features so her brother as they both had brown hair and eyes, although Anna’s hair was a bit lighter than Lucas’. Hank flipped the radio on but instead of heavy metal coming through the speakers, it was smooth Jazz. Anna gurgled as her tiny fists held onto Connor’s shirt.

“Hm…47 referred to himself as her ‘Papa’… and Colin and I will be just looking after her on a temporary basis… Colin is Lucas’ Papa while I’m his uncle… perhaps we will both be her uncles… although you get to still be her grandpa.”

“Sounds good to me, kid… Grandpa Hank.” He chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot for the apartment building.

Connor smiled as he unbuckled himself and carefully got out of the car. Hank went to grab the basket out of the trunk and walked with Connor to the main entrance. He keyed in his own personal code and the door slid open. Since Joseph learned of Lucas, he’d added Hank to the system so it was easier for him to visit.

Joseph was standing in the main area when Connor and Hank entered and he walked over with a smile. “Hello! I haven’t see you for a while!”

He smiled at the baby in Connor’s arms. “Is this Lucas?”

“No actually… do you remember when we said we were looking for a missing baby? This is her… her name is Anna. She was dropped off by her father this afternoon so we can look after her.”

“Her father?” He looked confused.

“One of the androids who we thought took her… turns out there’s more people involved and the android was scared they’d come after her… he decided she’s better off with us for now…”

“I see… more people are involved…”

“It’s a grand old shitstorm, I can tell you… If you see any other figures lurking around that you’re not sure of then let us know…?”

“Of course!” Joseph nodded. “I’ll inform Sam too.”

“Thank you…” Connor smiled at him.

“My pleasure! I’ve got to get back to work but I’ll see you around!”

Connor and Hank nodded as he headed back to the office and then they headed for the elevator. A quick trip up later and they were entering the apartment.

“Lucas, please! That’s not…!”

Connor and Hank looked at each other and then rushed through to the kitchen where Colin’s voice came from. They made it just in time to witness Lucas tip a big bag of flour over himself; covering himself. Colin and half of the kitchen floor in the process. The boy looked up when he heard Hank starting to chuckle at him before bursting into laughter.

“Geez, kid. You’ve gotten yourself into some shit there, haven’t you?”

Lucas looked up him and then grinned. “Shiwt!”

Connor and Colin, who was on the floor, both stared at their father who looked sheepish.  
  
“Ah hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't teach the kids to swear, Hank.
> 
> Also, I was on the fence with Kamski when I played the game but I've turned him into a pile of baby-loving mush in this fic and I regret _nothing._
> 
> Also, I don't know why I keep naming the kids after characters in the Mother series, but heyho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Start!

It had been two weeks since Anna had been given to Connor and Colin and she seemed to have settled into a routine with the brothers and Lucas. She seemed to be unsettled in the first few days but she eventually settled down and they figured that she simply missed her father. It turned out that Anna was quieter and more placid than her brother, who was still crawling around the apartment and causing trouble. Luckily Anna was happy to sit in a bouncing chair and watch Colin chase her brother around the place.

“Lucas, please! Those aren’t for eating yet!” Colin yelled as he picked Lucas off the floor and away from the bag of raw potatoes.

Connor chuckled as he emerged from his bedroom. “Is he still trying to eat things he shouldn’t?”

“Yes…” Colin sighed as he placed the baby in the high chair for a moment. “Not even his toys will distract him…”

“Well, you need to pick a few things up at the store, don’t you?” Connor smiled. “Maybe you could ask your friend?” 

Colin blushed a dark blue at the mention of Clive. Ever since he’d visited the baby store with Lucas, he and Clive had been sending messages back and forth to each other. Despite Clive’s outgoing personality, Colin realised there was more to him that just the glitz and the glamour. Clive was a sweet soul who wanted to make friends and Colin found himself slowly being attracted to the man. He still had no idea why Clive had a biocomponent dedicated entirely to glitter though…

“Maybe I will…” Colin nodded. “Hey, can you help me get the baby wrap on?” 

“Of course!” He smiled and helped Colin get the wrap on, picking up Anna and making sure that the wrap was secure and she was tucked securely in. She didn’t seem to mind and fell asleep listening to Colin’s pump beating. 

He then picked up Lucas and placed the baby in the stroller. Lucas made a fuss until Colin handed his favourite cactus plush. The boy then settled down and sucked on his pacifier.

“We won’t be too long…” Colin said.

“Hey, take your time…” Connor gave him a wink and Colin groaned slightly as he pushed the stroller out of the apartment.

Connor could only shake his head as he began to clean up their apartment.

* * *

“Colin!” Clive smiled as he spotted him coming into the store. “How are you, darling?”

“I’ve been well, Clive… if a bit busy looking after these two…”

“Ah, yes!” He cooed at Anna. “You said you’d be entrusted with another baby! How old is she?”

“She’s 4 months old…” 

“So younger than Lucas then? Aww, she’s so cute!”

Anna yawned and blinked at the face that was looking at her.

“Hello, baby girl!” He cooed at her. 

“She is rather adorable…”

“Say, Colin…” Clive stood up and smiled at him, blushing slightly. “My lunch break starts soon… How about once you’re done shopping, we go grab a coffee or something?”

Colin blushed blue at the suggestion. Soon after the revolution many new upgrades and updates came out for androids. CyberLife had been hiding all of them and once Kamski had returned to power at the company, he’d released all of the upgrades and updates free of charge to any android that wanted them. While Connor hadn’t gotten any of them yet, Colin had gotten the upgrades for eating and drinking once the babies had come into his care so that he could taste test any of their food and made sure they were safe.

“That would be nice, thank you…“ He smiled at Clive.

“Wonderful!” He smiled and gave Anna a gentle pat on the head. “I’ll just be at the till!”

“Aright, thank you Clive…”

Clive smiled as he headed back over to the till and he left Colin to do his shopping. He wandered around the shop and picked up a variety of essential items such as nappies and some new, adorable clothes for both kids. Lucas woke up in the stroller, looking around the store curiously. 

Colin headed to the till and Clive smiled at him.

“Find everything you need?” He asked.

“Actually… is there way to keep Lucas from trying to eat things on the floor?”

“Hm…” Clive shook his head. “Just make sure anything that could be dangerous, like batteries, are kept off the floor. Maybe get something loud for him? Like a baby xylophone or piano… I think we have some in stock, actually.”

Colin nodded and looked over to the toy section. Sure enough, there was a selection of toys that were designed to keep children entertained with loud noises. He went and picked up a few and took them back over to the till, where Clive ran him up.

“Alright!” He smiled once Colin’s items had been rung through and paid for. “All I need is for my workmate to show up… ah, there she is!”

“Hi Clive!” Fran gave him a wave. “Is it time for your lunch break already?”

“You bet it is, darling!”

She gave Clive a fond smile, then spotted Colin. “Oh, who’s this? Is this your fancy man?”

Colin blushed a dark blue with Clive laughed.

“You bet it is, honey!” He beamed. “I’m taking him for lunch!”

“Well, don’t let me keep you!” She smiled and went to stand behind the till.

“Thank you, darling!” He hooked his arm with Colin’s, who was still blushing as his face turned into a blueberry. “See you soon!”

Fran gave them both a wave as they headed out of the store.

* * *

Clive walked arm in arm with Colin, chatting about all sorts of things as they walked towards Clive’s favourite coffee shop. Colin looked up at the place and smiled; it seemed warm and cosy but not too closed in. He gave Clive a smile as he held the door open and he pushed the stroller in.

“Such a gentleman...”

“Thank you, darling!” Clive beamed. “I love this place. They do the best coffee!”

“I… I’ll admit that I’ve never had coffee…”

“You haven’t!?” Clive gasped. “Well, that’s about to change!”

Colin chuckled as they headed over to the counter, but his face fell as he looked at all the choices.

“There’s so much choice…” He whispered.

“Well, since you’ve never had coffee before, I’d recommend their vanilla latte. It’s amazing and it’s not too strong.”

Colin nodded as Clive picked up a tray for them. They ordered a vanilla latte and a Cappuccino. They also got a grilled chesse sandwich with tomato soup for Clive and a chicken caesar sandwich for Colin. They got Lucas a simple ham and cheese sandwich along with a cookie, much to the boy’s delight.

“Let me pay for it, darling.” Clive said as they approached the till.

“Oh, no I couldn’t…”

“I insist!” He put his hands on his hips. “I was the one who invited you out after all!”

Colin eventually relented and Clive smiled as he paid for the coffees and food. The server as the till gave them their order number and told them that they could take a seat and their coffee would be right over. They headed to a table and Clive grabbed a baby high chair so that Lucas could sit in it. He then lifted the baby out and placed him in the high chair, placing the sandwich in front of him, chuckling as the baby reached out for the cookie first.

“Now Lucas…” Clive smiled at the baby. “You need to eat your sandwich first! Then you’ll get the cookie!”

“’ookie?” Lucas pouted.

“Sandwich.” Clive pointed to the sandwich. “Then cookie.”

Lucas pouted some more but complied as he began to eat the sandwich.

“You’re so good with children…” Colin said in awe as Clive helped him out of the wrap.

“Well, you see…” He smiled as he put the wrap in the basket under the stroller, getting him a bottle of thirum for Anna who was beginning to fuss and handing it to Colin. “The family that bought me way back in the beginning had two adorable children! Twins, in fact! Two beautiful baby girls… I was bought because their parents both worked full time and needed help…”

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Colin enquired as he offered Anna the bottle and she began to suckle. He smiled and then thanked the server as the coffees arrived. 

“Once the girls were old enough, they started pre-school. I got a job in the shop because I had nothing to do during the day and wanted to pay the family back for being so kind to me…” Clive sighed as he sipped his coffee. “I’d been working there two weeks when I got a call… the house was on fire. I was working the Saturday shift and it was a rare day for the whole family to be home… None of them made it… and I deviated from the grief.”

“Oh Clive… I’m so sorry…” Colin frowned, wishing he could hug him.

“If it wasn’t for the boss of the shop offering me full-time work and Fran… I don’t know where I’d be...” He chuckled darkly. “In a scrap yard somewhere, probably.”

“Clive…” He frowned at him. 

“Hey, don’t give me that face.” He smiled at Colin. “I’m alright now. I still think about them from time to time but… it gets easier. I have my own apartment, a beautiful rag doll cat and Fran’s wonderful. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was gay, we’ve have been married forever ago.”

Colin just chuckled at that. 

“And… I met you…” Clive blushed. “You’ve been so sweet and kind to me and you haven’t run away from me yet…” 

Colin’s face was a dark blue as he finished feeding Anna and he placed her in the stroller, where she promptly fell asleep. “I’m not that great…”

“Of course you are, honey!” Clive reached forward to take his hand. “Tell me about your past… please? You haven’t told me much…”

“I…” Colin sighed. “I was the last RK800 ever made… I was activated on the right of the revolution to stop Connor from deviating thousands of androids at CyberLife tower…”

“Oh darling…” Clive gave his hand a squeeze.

“I…I forced Hank to go to the tower with me… I threatened his life and Connor and I fought… Connor forced me to deviate right there and then…”

“He forced you…?”

“Yes… I was so scared… I…” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “It was like the world was suddenly such a dark and scary place. Connor then went and deviated all the androids in the tower… and rendered himself blind in the process.”

“Blind?” Clive looked confused. He’d seen pictures of Connor and he'd seemed fine to him, although he had all those tiny scars on his face.

“We don’t know how or why but… his face was covered in little blue forget-me-nots… and when he’d deviated the androids, the flowers spread and covered his eyes completely… I’ll never forget his screams of pain…” He shuddered.

“Holy shit…" 

“Shiwt!” Lucas giggled. “Shiwt! Shiwt!”

“…Hank taught him that word by accident.” Colin chuckled. “Anyways. We led the android army back to Markus; Connor curled up in Hank’s arms. I helped Connor onto the stage where Markus made his speech.”

“I remember watching that on the TV with Fran…” Clive nods. “It interrupted our movie night.”

“Yeah…” Colin nodded. “I didn’t know what had happened at the time… but apparently Amanda, who was loaded into Connor’s system and was an AI, tried to take him over to shoot Markus.”

Clive gasped.

“Connor managed to escape through the emergency exit Kamski had mentioned to him… and when he did all the flowers just… fell off his face. They blew away into the wind and not one flower was left. Connor sobbed in relief into my shoulder.”

“I…I couldn’t imagine having to go through that…” Clive gave Colin’s hand another squeeze.

“It was certainly traumatic… we spent the next couple of months at Jericho but we could tell that they didn’t trust us. Markus and his small group of friends did… but the overall population didn’t so… Connor rang Hank. We met him at Chicken Feed, he hugged us and then he offered to take us home…”

“He sounds like a kind human.” Clive smiled.

“He is. He’s very rough around the edges and swears like a sailor but… he’s got a heart of gold underneath it all… he adopted us as soon as the bill passed that allowed him to do so.” 

“I see… do you still live with him?”

Colin shook his head. “As much as we love him…we needed our own space, so we got an apartment together that wasn’t too far from him.”

“Ah… it’s amazing, what the two of you have been through.”

“I’m just glad we all came out of it in one piece…” Colin said.

“I can imagine…” Clive nodded as he gave his hand one last squeeze before pulling back to eat his sandwich. He chuckled as the baby cried out for his cookie and he handed it over to him.

They chatted for a little while longer about various topics and finished their coffees. Colin decided he was a fan of coffee, much to Clive’s delight and he promised he’d come back here with Clive again, causing Clive to blush blue.

They finished their food and got Anna strapped back up to Colin and Lucas in his stroller. They walked back to the shop, Clive smiling as they walked. They stopped outside of the shop and promised to see each other again soon. 

“I had a great time, Clive…” He smiled and leant forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Thank you…”  
“O-Oh, you’re w-welcome…”Clive stuttered, face blue. “I’ll see you soon…?” 

“Of course… we’ll see you later.”

Colin smiled and began to walk home as Clive ran into the store, eager to tell Fran what had happened and leaving a trail of glitter behind him as he went.

* * *

Colin beamed as he walked home, humming a tune as he walked. Lucas was strapped back into the stroller and was happily gurgling as they went when he suddenly he let out a cry which caused Colin to stop walking, confused.

“What’s wrong, Lucas…?”

The baby just wailed and waved his arms in the general direction of whatever it was he’d seen. Colin looked over and saw it was an alley of some sort and that there was a figure lying flat on the floor.

“What is that…?” He said aloud.

Colin pulled the stroller up next to the wall and headed into the alley and carefully approached.

“Hello…?”

The figure didn’t respond and Colin bent down to examine the person. He glanced over the figure, leaning down to feel for a pulse. He could barely feel the hum of a pulse under the person’s skin and he jumped back slightly when his fingers came back covered in thirium. Deciding to put the tools had had to use, he lifted his fingers to his mouth to sample the thirium and the results caused his eyes to widen in shock.

“It can’t be…”

He turned the figure over and let out a small gasp. He reached for his phone and called Connor with trembling fingers.

_“Hello?”_

“Connor, its Colin… I’ve found the RK900.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter but I thought that was a good place to leave it.
> 
> I love my glittery baby boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-one knows what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise about last week. I got hit by writer's block hard and if there's something I've learnt about my writer's block is that I shouldn't fight it. Fighting it makes it worse.
> 
> So here, have Chapter 5 a day early!
> 
> Still bullshitting my way through the case fic parts of this.

“He’s not responding.”

Kamski sighed as he looked over the RK900 that was currently in the private lab of his own home. After receiving clearance from Captain Fowler to do so, Hank and Connor had brought the RK900 over to Kamski. They didn’t trust CyberLife, so they went to the man who they thought might be able to help.

“W-What do you mean…?” 47 asked. He’d been contacted by Connor and brought over.

“I can’t connect to him and I can’t run a diagnosis.” Kamski sighed. “It’s like he’s in… the android version of a coma. I’ve fixed the external damage but until he wakes up then I can’t tell if there’s anything internally wrong.”

“How… how long w-will it take for him to… wake u-up?” 47 asked.

“I’m… unsure. I’ll keep an eye on him here but… it’s entirely up to his systems.”

“I… I see…” 47 looked down at the RK900 and gently picked his hand up, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Please… wake up soon…”

“…why don’t you stay here?” Kamiski offered as he walked over to pick a fussing Paula up. “You’d be safe and comfortable here and you’ll be able to stay with 900.”

“…T-thank you…” 47 said, almost starting to cry. “W-we’d been staying in abandoned b-buildings, always moving… I was t-terrified…”

“You won’t have to worry about that here… My home is open to both of you… and Anna if you want her back.”

“No… not yet.” 47 shook his hand and Kamski looked at him in surprise. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just… I want those men caught first. I want my daughter to be truly safe before I take her back…”

“About those men…” Connor said as he stepped into the lab. “What can you tell me about them…?”

“Hello, Connor.” Kamski smiled as he gently rocked Paula as he fed her. “By the look on your face, there wasn’t much luck with the crime scene.”

“No…” Connor shook his head. “There were no fingerprints, stray hairs or anything like that. Apart from the RK900’s blood, the place was completely clean. I have a suspicion that he was attacked elsewhere and his body was dumped in the aisle.”

“Interesting…” He nodded for Connor to go on.

“There was no sign of a struggle and there was only a small trail of thirium on the ground. It was only a few feet long, suggesting he was awake when he was dumped.” Connor walked over to the RK900 and looked at his clothes. “…there is damage to his clothes and artificial skin, suggesting he was dumped, possibly out the back of a truck.”

“You’re right…” Kamski walked over to join him. “There was also a couple of small fractures, one in his left leg and one to his left arm which would be consistent with him being dropped out of a truck and landing on one side.”

“I think he was dumped out of a moving truck. The damage wouldn’t have occurred if had been stationary. I think he was dumped on the side of the road… and then dragged himself into the aisle before entering emergency statis mode.”

“That makes sense…” Kamski nodded. “We can’t confirm anything until he wakes up.”

“That’s correct…” Connor sighed. “There was a camera but at the angle it was at, it doesn’t show the spot where RK900’s body was dumped. We may have narrowed it down to the van that was used but without the license plate numbers we’re at a loss. It looked like a white cargo van and those are very common in Detroit…”

“So it all depends on RK900 waking up… and on what 47 can tell you.”

“Indeed…” Connor looked over to 47. “Would be alright if I asked you a few questions?”

“Y-Yes, that’s fine…” 47 nodded and sat down.

Connor walked over and sat beside him while Kamski hovered near the RK900 to keep an eye on the monitors and his vital signs. Paula had finished her bottle and was contently dozing on Kamski’s chest after being burped.

“I’m just going to ask you some simple questions. I don’t want to overload you right now.”

“I… I understand.” 47 nodded.

“First of all…” Connor pulled out his work tablet. While it was just as easy to store the information in his mind, the tablet allowed him to connect to the DPD while talking to witnesses. “Who are these men you’ve mentioned?”

“There… I’d only seen maybe half a dozen of them, although I think there’s a lot more…” 47 shuddered. “They kept us locked up… alone in small rooms. They allowed us to look after the children for a couple of hours a day but… I…I could hear the children’s screams… down the hall from where we were… They were neglected by the m-men… I begged them to allow me to look after them…”

“It’s alright…” Connor reached forward to pat his arm. He knew it would have been faster to interface but he needed to earn 47’s trust first. “Take your time… why don’t you tell me how you escaped?”

“It was… two weeks before I dropped Lucas off at your apartment… I was looking after Lucas at the time… they’d only been active for a month…”

“I said to Hank that I thought they’d only been activated recently… so I was almost right.”

“Yes… I’m not sure why the men activated them after so long… perhaps they were p-planning…”

“47…?” Connor gently urged him to continue.

“I heard… the men talking…” He began to shake. “A-About selling them…to the highest bidder…”

“That’s… that’s awful…”

“It was...” 47 nodded. “900 must have heard t-too… as he broke out of his room t-that night… I didn’t k-know what was going on until I h-heard the alarms… he broke into my r-room, hacking the panel… dragged me by the arm to the children’s room… we took the kids and f-fled…”

Connor nodded. “Then…?”

“I.. I had both the children as RK900… he… he killed the men in charge of us… there… there was so m-much blood…!” He buried his face in his hands. Connor reached out to pull him into a hug and he sobbed into Connor’s chest. “I was so s-scared! The children wouldn’t s-stop crying…”

“Alright, I think that’s enough for now…” Connor said as he rubbed 47’s back. “You’ve been through a lot…”

“I-I’m sorry… I know I’m s-stupid and not m-much help…”

“You’re not stupid… you’ve been helpful so far…” Connor frowned. “Believe in yourself a bit more…”

“I…I’ll try…” 47 nodded, his eyes drooping.

“Alright…” Kamski walked over. “You need to enter rest mode.”

“I’m alright…”

“No, you’re not…” Connor frowned as he gave him a quick scan. “Your power level is at 18%. Get some rest and we’ll talk later.”

“A-Alright…” 47 nodded. “I will…”

He stood up and followed Kamski out of the lab. Before he left, he turned to Connor and smiled.

“Thank you, Connor… You’re the f-first to really listen to m-me…”

“You’re welcome, 47… I just want to help…”

“I…” He blushed a light blue and looked at the floor. “I think… I’ve thought of a name for m-myself…”

“Oh?” Connor smiled. “What would you like to be called?”

“I… I think I like the name Cain.”

* * *

“This is fucking frustrating…” Hank huffed as he sipped his coffee at his desk. “Why didn’t you just interface with him?”

“Forced interfacing can be very unpleasant for both parties involved and I didn’t want to cause him any more trauma than was necessary… Cain’s already been through so much.”

“Cain, huh? Did he pick that name himself?”

“He did… do you think he knows the meaning of his name?” Connor asked him.

“He’s an android, so I would assume so… Do you think he feels like he betrayed 900 by telling us what he did?”

“It’s possible…” Connor frowned as he checked through the camera footage. “There’s nothing I ca—wait…”

“What is it…?” Hank leaned over to peer at Connor’s screen.

“There… do you see it?” Connor pointed to the screen.

“See what..?” Hank frowned.

“On the dashboard of the trunk…” He scanned the small figurine. “It’s a bobble head figurine… dated 2019; it is a figurine of a character called Vault Boy from the Fallout series. Due to the series’ decline in popularity, not many of these figurines exist today…”

“…Wait, so you’re telling me… we need to check every damn van within Detroit to see if they have this… figurine on their dashboard!?”

“Not every van... I’ve managed to narrow the van down to it being a Ford van and I suggest that we first do a smaller search area of perhaps 5 miles from the original crime scene. If we find nothing, we can expand our search…”

“Holy shit Connor…”

“I can ask Markus and the population of Jericho to also keep a look out. These men that Cain mentioned could be dangerous and Jericho is on high alert. If any of the androids see something, they will alert Markus who then can alert me.”

“Which means we have more eyes on the ground… alright.” Hank nodded. “Sounds like we have some sort of lead, no matter how flimsy it may be.”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow for a moment before settling back to blue. “Alright, I’ve informed Markus of the plan.”

“Great.” Hank stood up, grabbing his keys off the desk. “Might as well start looking...”

* * *

Clive chuckled and made baby noises at Lucas as he held the baby above him as he lay on the floor of Colin and Connor’s apartment. Clive had the day off work and he decided to spend it with the small family. He giggled a little more as he brought the baby closer to give him an eskimo kiss which caused Lucas to giggle madly and try to grab for Clive’s purple hair. He sighed lightly as he lay Lucas on his chest and the baby tugged at his clothes.

“Lucas, darling, you’re so adorable!” Clive smiled as he gently stroked the baby’s back. “Your Papa is pretty adorable too…”

He sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

“I…Lucas, I think.. I may be falling for your Papa…” He confided in the baby. “I...I’m a little scared… I’ve been hurt in the past… I don’t want to make the same mistake again…”

“Da…?” Lucas said, confused.

“Yeah, your Papa… your sweet, adorable Papa who has captured by poor heart…” He sat up and held the baby close. “I don’t know what to do… he makes my pump race every time I see him…”

“…You make mine race too.”

Clive practically jumped to his feet, somehow managing to keep Lucas in a secure hold as his pump began to speed up in his chest and his face went a dark blue. “Y-You heard me…!?”

“I did…” He rocked Anna is his arms. He’d gone to change her diaper and had come back just in time to hear Clive’s confession.

“Oh god…” Clive hid his face in his one free hand.

Colin smiled softly as he stepped forward, gently taking Clive’s hand and moving it away. “I don’t know who would be so heartless to break your heart but… I promise that I’d never hurt you that way…”

“I…” Clive was a little speechless as Colin spoke.  
  
“I’ve really grown to like you in these last few weeks and… I’d like to continue to get to know…” Colin’s face was flushed blue.

“That would be wonderful, Colin…” Clive smiled softly at him, holding Colin’s hand. “We can take it slow and really get to know each other…”

Colin nodded and stepped forward to kiss him gently. “I’d like that…”

They both then chuckled and shared another kiss before Lucas decided to pap Clive’s chest, causing the new couple to look down.

“I think someone might be hungry…” Clive smiled as Lucas attempted to shove Clive’s shirt in his mouth.

“You may be right...” Colin chuckled and placed Ana down in the bouncing chair. “Come on, his high chair is in the kitchen.”

Clive nodded as he followed Colin into the kitchen, placing the baby in the high chair and giving him some of his toys to distract him with. He looked over to Colin, who looked a little unsure.

“Is.. is this okay?” He blurted out. “Me having the kids, that is…”

He sighed and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Colin and bringing him into a hug. “I love having the kids around… I love children and love being around them. Lucas is such a happy baby and Anna is a darling…”

Colin sighed happily as he relaxed into the hug and placed his chin on Clive’s shoulder, inhaling the faint scent of coconut and vanilla. “I’m glad…”

Clive smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “So, what’s the food plan today?”

“Hm… I was thinking of something easy… I have some turkey dinosaurs in the freezer. How about those with mashed potatoes and peas?”

“Sounds like a great plan!” he chuckled and pulled back. “I’ll start on the potatoes.”

* * *

[Loading CyberLife OS]

[…]

[…]

[System Initialisation]

[…]

[Biocomponents – Repaired]

[Sensory Systems – Ok]

[Memory Core – Compromised, missing fragments]

[AI functionality – Unknown]

[Amanda program – Non-functional]

[…]

[…]

[Welcome back, #313 248 317 – 87.]

The RK900’s eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh.
> 
> I was originally going to name Cain 'Cian' to keep the whole Irish thing going but it's pronouced 'Key-in' and that might confuse people. Also, Cain makes sense as 47 feels he's betrayed 900's trust somehow. [Cain in the bible betrayed his brother Abel by murdering him. I'm not religious in any way, but I do like learning about these sorts of things.]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK900 wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things really pick up in this chapter.

“This is going nowhere, Connor…” Hank griped from the driver’s seat of his car. “There are too many fucking vans in Detroit to check all of them!”

“We’ve already covered a 3 mile radius, we’ve only got 2—“

_Thump._

Connor and Hank looked at each other and then at the roof of the Oldsmobile which had a foot shaped indent in it. “What in the actual fu—“

_Thump thump thump._

They both lowered the windows of the car and lent out to look up. They were rather surprised to see the RK900 standing on the top of the car before he suddenly took off.

“Hey!” Hank yelled after him, then turned to Connor. “What the fuck? You said that he wasn’t awake!”

“He wasn’t!” Connor went to open the car door.

“Hey, where the hell do you think you’re going!?” Hank grabbed onto his shoulder.

“I have to catch up to him!” Connor tried to get out of the car again, only for Hank to pull him back in.

“You’ve got no fucking clue where he’s gone!”

“We do!” A black car pulled up next to Hank’s and the window lowered, revealing Cain and Kamski.

“Cain!?” Connor yelled out to him. “What’s going on? I though he wasn’t active!”

“He woke up just over half an hour ago, started muttering to himself and took off out of my home.” Kamski said loudly. “I left Paula with the girls and we took off after him.”

“What was he muttering about?” Hank shouted.

“I think I heard something like ‘I have to get them… my mission’…” Cain said; his android hearing having picked up on the RK900’s words better than Kamski’s.

“…He’s heading to the apartment…” Connor said, startling them all.

“What?” Hank asked.

“He said ‘them’… He means the babies!” Connor yelled. “Something has happened to the RK900 and now he’s on a mission to get them back!”

“Ah shit!” Hank yelled, revving the car engine. “Hold the fuck onto something!”

The Oldsmobile took off down the street, Kamski close behind with Cain hanging on for dear life.

* * *

Lucas happily played on the floor with Clive and Colin after he been fed and watered. The baby was loudly smacking his hand on the xylophone Colin had bought him, causing the boy to giggle and squeal in delight.

“Da!” Lucas squealed happily.

“Hm? What is it, baby boy?” He asked the baby.

“Da! Da!” His little fists hit the xylophone again.

“He’s so cute…” Clive chuckled and fluffed Lucas' hair, causing him to giggle and smile at him.

“He re—“

_Thump._

“…What was that?” Colin looked at Clive, who blinked and looked at the front door.

_Thump thump thump._

Clive frowned and stood up, heading to the door. He peeked through the security hole and was startled to see someone angrily thumping on the front door. He realised with horror that it was the RK900 that Connor had mentioned. He tuned his hearing in so he could hear his mutterings through the door.

_‘Must complete my mission… must get the children… must not fail…’_

“Shit…” Clive stepped back from the door. “Colin! Take the children and run!”

“…What?” Colin blinked, shocked.

“It’s the RK900! The one Connor told us about! There’s something seriously wrong with him!” Clive rushed over as the thumping continued on the front door. He picked up Lucas and ran into Connor’s bedroom, sliding the window open for the fire escape. “Come on, down the fire escape stairs!”

He nodded and picked up Anna, quickly wrapping her in a blanket, rushing over to Clive. He carefully but quickly climbed out of the window and carefully balanced the children in arms as Clive handed Lucas over to him.

“I’ll try to keep him at bay for as long as I can!”

“Clive, you’re not built to stop him…” Colin said, worried for his lover.

“None of us are—“

_Thump thump CRACK!_

“We haven’t got time! Go! Contact Connor or Hank and let them know what’s going on!” Clive urged.

Colin leaned over to kiss him before nodding and turning to go down the stairs. “…Be safe, Clive… I love you.”

“I love you too, darling! Now go!”

Colin nodded and headed down the fire escape as fast as he was able to. Clive puffed up his chest and ran back to the front door which wasn’t faring very well against the RK900’s strength. He attempted to keep the door shut but he was no match and the door was flung open, causing him to step back a few paces as the RK900 stepped in.

“Hey!” Clive shouted at him. “Get the hell out of here!”

“…The children… must find the children… my mission…”

“Oi!” Clive walked up to him and tried to shove him backwards, scowling as the RK900 didn’t budge. “Didn’t you hear me?!”

“The children… where are the children…”

“They’re not here!” Clive shouted at him. “You need to leave!”

The RK900 ignored him and proceeded to go through the apartment, tearing the place to shreds in the process. Clive growled and tried to grab his arm to stop him.

“Your audio processors must be malfunctioning… you ne—“

Clive was cut off as the RK900 turned towards him and punched him in the stomach, causing Clive to drop to his knees in pain. The RK900 went back to his search as Clive proceeded to throw up his lunch and thirium onto the floor before collapsing in a heap. The RK900 twitched and his head jerked as he tried and failed to find the children.

“…”

He entered Connor’s bedroom and saw that the bedroom window was open as Clive had forgotten to shut it in his rush to get back to the front door. The RK900 rushed over to look out of the window to see Colin and the kids as they reached the bottom. He let out a scream, which caused Colin to look up in alarm as the RK900 began to run full pelt down the stairs. Colin screeched in terror as he dashed across the car park, only to be stopped by a black car screeching to a halt in front of him. He let out a small sigh of relief as the window rolled down and he recognised Kamski in the drivers’ seat.

“Get in!” Kamski yelled at him and Colin nodded, not needing to be told twice as he hopped in the back of the car. He settled into the back seat, managing to get his seat beat on with one hand as Anna lay in his lap. Lucas was wailing in Colin’s arms as he was completely upset by the turn of events and he held the boy close as the car took off. Kamski looked in the wing mirror and paled slightly as he saw the RK900 running straight after them.

“Bloody persistent bastard!” He growled as he took a sharp turn down a street.

* * *

Connor and Hank, in the meantime, had pulled up to the front of the building. They carefully made their way upstairs with their guns drawn and Connor winced slightly at the state of his front door. The rest of the apartment hadn’t fared much better and he mentally wept for the place. They jumped when they heard a low groan and turned around, guns pointed, to find Clive on the floor. Careful to dodge the vomit on the floor, Connor bent down to give Clive’s shoulder a shake. “Clive…?”

“Ugh…” Clive groaned and sat up with Connor’s help.

“Clive, what happened…?”

“T-The RK900… he t-turned up… I tried to s-stop him but…”Clive groaned and lent on Connor.

“Take it easy… Where’s Colin? And the kids?”

“I…I told C-Colin to take the k-kids and f-flee down the f-fire escape…”

“There’s no sign of any of them now…” Hank sighed. “I can only hope they’re safe.”

“I t-tried to slow h-him down… but i-it’s like I wasn’t even there…He’s so p-powerful and hell bent on his m-mission…”

“His mission… did he say what it was?”

“H-He wanted the k-kids…”

Connor and Hank left Clive alone for a moment to put the overturned couch the right way up and then they gently helped Clive sit on it. Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he received a message from Colin.

“…I just received word from Colin… He’s in Kamski’s car with the kids.”

“Oh, thank god f-for that…” Clive relaxed into the couch. Connor frowned as he got another message.

“…They’re being chased by the RK900… Hank, we have to go.”

“Yeah… hey kid, will you be alright?” Hank looked to Clive.

“I’ll be fine… go a-and save t-them…” He nodded weakly at them.

Connor and Hank both nodded and rushed out of the apartment, leaving Clive to recover on the couch.

* * *

“I can’t get rid of him!” Kamski yelled as they turned yet another corner, tearing down the street. Lucas was still sobbing loudly in Colin’s arms and Cain had taken Anna to keep his daughter calm and secure.

“What do we do!?” Cain shouted at him as he rubbed the sniffling Anna’s back. “Papa’s got you, baby girl…”

“I don’t know! I can’t shake him and it feels like he’s actually gaining on us!”

“Gaining on us!?” Colin yelled from the back seat. “How the hell is he…?”

“He’s the most advanced prototype CyberLife had built! He’s the strongest… and the fastest.” Kamski growled. “Those stupid idiots made him too stron—“

Kamski abruptly stopped talking as he heard a sickening crunch as the car halted suddenly. He tried to get it to move but it was like the back wheels were no longer on the ground. He looked into the wing mirror and cursed loudly when he saw that the RK900 had caught up with them and had lifted the back of the car up, causing the wheels to spin madly, as he had a strong grip on the car.

“How the he—“

Kamski was interrupted once more as the RK900 flipped the car with ease, causing it to roll a couple of times before rolling to a stop. The car’s occupants screamed, trying to protect the children from harm. The RK900 stalked over and ripped the door off Cain’s side of the car, reaching forward to try and take Anna from him.

“900! Please, y-you don’t want to do this…!” Cain tried to beg.

The RK900 stopped for a moment then continued to reach for the child. Cain held her as close as he could, refusing to let her go.

“900! Please, it’s… it’s me! 47! I’m your friend!”

“…47…”

“I don’t k-know what they did to y-you… but please, d-don’t take Anna from me!” Cain practically begged him.

The RK900 stepped back as if burned and held his head in his hands. “I… the mission…I…!”

Connor and Hank had managed to catch up thanks to Connor’s ability to pick the shortest route and they watched as the RK900 struggled with his own mind.

“I know you c-can hear me…!” Cain yelled to him. “Fight it!”

The RK900 let out a scream as he clutched at his head. He suddenly stopped moving and collapsed to the floor. Connor carefully got out of the car and walked over to him, gun pointed at the fallen android. The RK900 looked up at him, tears streaming down his face.

“What have I done…?”

* * *

After a trip to the hospital, the group went back to Kamski’s place. The inventor had suffered a shattered hip and leg and had been rushed into emergency surgery. Luckily his leg and hip had been saved and placed in a cast. He insisted on being discharged and he was sent home with crutches and strict instructions to be non-weight bearing for 6 – 8 weeks at the minimum. Kamski’s car was a complete write off but luckily the children and adult androids were fine. Kamski took a taxi home with the RK900 in tow, having broken through whatever programming had caused him to go berserk, while the rest of them piled into Hank’s car. They swung by the apartment to explain to Joseph what had happened and to pick Clive up. He and Colin sobbed as they were reunited, hugging and Clive peppering Colin’s face in kisses.

“What a fucking day…” Hank mumbled as they pulled up to Kamski’s house.

“Indeed…” Connor agreed as they stepped out of the car. He didn’t even have the energy to scold Hank for swearing around the children. “How do you feel, Clive…?”

“Me?" He sounded a little surprised. "Well, I’m going to have a nasty bruise until my self-repair kicks in but other than that I’m fine…”

“That’s good…” He reached over to take Lucas so that Colin could walk with Clive into the mansion. They couldn’t go back to the apartment due to both the door being destroyed and the fact that RK900’s system might have sent the location back to whoever it was that had took over. Connor and Colin would need to find a new place and Kamski had offered to let them stay with him.

They entered the mansion and Hank winced as Kamski walked up. “Man, that looks uncomfortable…”

“I’m sure it is Lieutenant…” Kamski chuckled and swayed slightly on his crutches. He had a black cast going from the bottom of his right leg all the way up to the middle of his chest. Hank had seen it once before with a kid at the DPD and remembered that it was called a spica cast. “However, I can’t actually feel a thing with all the pain medication I’m currently on…if you’d like to follow me, then we can get comfortable.”

“Actually…” Colin piped up. “Would it be aright if we took the kids and lay down for a couple of hours…? Clive needs rest and we’re both exhausted…”

“Oh, of course! I had a room set up by my girls that has a bed for you two and a couple of cribs… Kathryn, if you would?”

“Of course, Elijah.” One of the Chloes, who had renamed herself Kathryn, turned to Colin and Clive. “Follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

Colin gave Kamski a small smile and took Lucas back from Colin while Clive took Anna. They followed her to their room; leaving Connor, Hank, Kamski and Cain heading to the main living room, where the RK900 was sitting stiffly on a couch. One of the other Chloes, who had called herself Sharon, helped Kamski sit in a reclining chair.  
  
“Thank you, my dear.” He smiled at her and then looked at the RK900. “What happened, exactly?”

The RK900 shook his head, staring at the floor and trembling slightly.

“He’s in shock…” Connor said as he took a seat.

“What the hell do we do?” Hank asked. “We need some answers as to what happened today.”

“I can interface with—“

“Don’t!” The RK900 yelled out and Connor pulled his hand back. “I… I don’t know if I’m still infected…”

“Ah… Sharon, my dear… could you get me my laptop? The one not connected to our internet, thank you.”

She nodded and exited the room, heading towards the lab.

“I can check your system and if I need to, erase any potentially dangerous software. If the software infects the laptop, it shall stay contained to that laptop.”

They looked up when Sharon returned with the laptop in question and handed it to Kamski, who opened it and placed it on his lap.

“RK900, if you would come over here please.”

Sharon grabbed a chair and placed it next to Kamski. The android hesitated before sitting down on the chair, refusing to look at anyone.

“I’m going to plug you into the laptop now, alright?”

The RK900 could only nod as Kamski sighed and he took a cable and plugged it into the port on the back of his neck. He froze in the chair as Kamski browsed through his programming. He found a file buried within the coding and managed to wipe it from his system. He then checked through the programming and software again and nodded, disconnecting him from the laptop.

“Alright, you’re clean. I’ve wiped any malicious programs and set up a defence system to stop them trying to take control again.”

“Thank you…”

“Is it alright for you to show me now…?”

The RK900 still looked hesitant until Cain walked over to gently take his hand. “I’m here… everything will be alright…”

“Thank you, 47…” He gave his hand a squeeze before his other hand reached out to Connor. Their hands connected and the skin faded away as they connected to each other.

Connor saw everything that had happened to the RK900 up until that point. The moment he’d left the warehouse to track the men down. The moment he was tasered with a high voltage shock which was enough to overwhelm his systems. When he was taken to a warehouse on the outskirts of town and strapped to a table, struggling as hands grabbed at him while they uploaded the malicious software into him. The orders he was given and then dumped out the back of the truck to make him appeared injured. The horror he felt when the RK900 woke up and left Kamski’s to complete his mission despite the RK900 mentally banging on the red wall, trying to break through.

The connection broke as the RK900 jerked his hand back and he sobbed into Cain’s arms. “I… I never wanted to…!”

“It’s not your fault…” Cain whispered as he held him close. “You were just trying your best…”

“He’s right…” Connor nodded as he sifted through the information. “And now we have a bit more information…”

Everyone turned to look at him.

“Former CyberLife employees. The way they handled him and their knowledge of androids means they could be no-one else…”

“I can look into the employee records. See who was let go from the company after the revolution.” Kamski offered.

“That would be a great help, thank you…” Connor smiled. “I can help you.”

Kamski nodded. “For now, though… It’s been a long day. I have rooms ready for everyone and I think we all need some rest.”

There was a collective noise of agreement and they all retreated to their rooms for the night. Hank and Connor stayed in the same room in their own beds. Cain and 900 slept in the same bed as 900 didn’t want to be left alone and Colin and Clive were curled up fast asleep. Kamski slept in his own bed, propped up with pillows and cushions so that he was more comfortable.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kamski. Look up 'One and a half spica cast' and you'll see what I mean.
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this chapter last week and I had to resist the urge to post it early. Hnnnnnn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone takes a moment to relax.

The Kamski mansion woke up to the peaceful silence that came with living outside of the city. Colin’s systems gradually came back online as he heard Lucas begin to fuss in the crib. He slipped out of Clive’s arms and out of the bed to walk over to the crib and pick Lucas up.

“Hey, baby boy… are you hungry?”

“Mhm!” He babbled as he clung to Colin’s shirt, causing him to laugh and carry him out of the room they were currently staying in. Heading along the corridor to where the kitchen was, he bounced the baby gently as he entered and saw everyone else.

“Good morning.” He said with a smile. Noticing a high chairs was already set up, he placed Lucas into it.

“Good morning, Colin!” Connor smiled from his seat at the kitchen table. He was sitting with one of Kamski’s laptop and looking through the data from CyberLife with the inventor managing to sit at an awkward angle next to him as he sipped his coffee. Colin raised an eyebrow as he noticed Kamski was sat a little closer to Connor than he needed to be and he laughed at the look on Hank’s face, who was scowling at the pair over his own mug of coffee. Colin just shook his head as he turned back to the baby.

“What do you want for your breakfast then?” He asked him.

Lucas looked thoughtful for a moment. “…Eggs, Da!”

“Eggs it is! Scrambled, I assume?” He asked once more and chuckled as Lucas nodded his head quickly. Lucas was developing faster than a human baby would and already had a few words under his belt. He loved eggs so he picked up on the word pretty fast.

“Take a seat, Colin. I can make Lucas some scrambled eggs for you.” Sharon smiled at him.

“Oh no, I couldn’t—“

“You’re a guest in our home. Please, allow me.” She insisted.

“If you’re sure…” Colin agreed and sat down next to Connor. He looked around the room and noticed the lack of Cain and the RK900. “Where’s Cain and 900?”

“900 is currently sulking in their bedroom and Cain is refusing to leave his side.” Kamski sighed. “I tried explained to him that what happened wasn’t his fault but he’s not listening…”

“Let him sulk for a while.” Clive commented as he entered the room with a fussy Anna. “Might do him some good.”

“Clive…” Colin frowned at him. “Sulking isn’t going to help 900 right now. Maybe I should go and talk to him…”

“You’re welcome to try.” Kamski commented as he leant against Connor, blissfully unaware of the daggers Hank was glaring at him for getting too close to his son. “If you’re willing to forgive him, it might help.”

Clive just scoffed as he took a bottle of Thirium out of the fridge and went to sit down so he could give it to Anna. Colin got an idea and went over to him, taking Anna and the bottle.

“Colin, what are you doing…?” Clive asked, confused.

“Anna is Cain’s daughter… I’m just looking after her. Perhaps he feeding her will snap 900 out of his funk.”

“I see…” Clive frowned. “…it’s too early for this. Where do I find the coffee?”

“An android with a coffee addiction?” Kamski chuckled. “I’ve seen it all now."

Clive just scowled at him as he walked over to the coffee machine.

* * *

Colin carried Anna along the corridor, gently cradling her to his chest as he approached the door. He gently knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

“…H-Hello?”

“Hi Cain… It’s Colin. I have someone here who wants to see her daddy…”

The door slid open as Cain opened it, revealing that Cain looked a little haggard and that 900 was still lying down in bed.

“A-Anna…” Cain whispered as he let Colin into the room. “How has s-she been doing...?”

“She’s been doing pretty well… she settled in with us but I think she can sense you’re not there…” He smiled as the baby turned towards Cain’s voice. “See? It’s actually time for her morning feed and I brought a bottle for her if you want to do it?”

“Oh, o-of course!” He sat on the bed and he gently took her, holding her as Colin gave him the bottle. He smiled at the baby as latched on and began to drink, her tiny hand resting on his. “Hi, b-baby girl… I’ve m-missed you…”

“How can you both be so… calm about the whole situation?” 900 asked as he sat up on the bed to look at the baby. “I almost came close to ripping her from you forever…”

“900, I t-told you… it wasn’t y-your fault!” Cain said to him, rocking Anna gently. “Y-you were just f-following orders…”

“And what happens if it happens again!? I broke through it once… but could I do it a second time?”

“900… if I may suggest something to you?” Colin piped up, catching both of their attentions. “Why not stay here? Kamski has plenty of room and it’s the safest place right now.”

“We couldn’t just…” Cain started and then halted as Colin put his hand up.

“And if you stayed here… you could be with Anna. She wants to be with her father.”

“I…” Cain sighed and nodded. “It makes sense…”

“I don’t deserve this…” 900 curled in on himself. “I almost wrecked everything! I hurt Elijah and now he’s going to be stuck like that for weeks… I scared the life out of everyone…”

“900…It was not your fault. I don’t blame you, I blame those people behind the programming that caused you to go berserk in the first place.” Colin sighed. “I, and the rest of us, have already forgiven you.”

“…” 900 buried his face in his knees.

“I’ll go back to the kitchen and let you three bond.” Colin stood up and headed to the door. “It you need anything let me know.”

Cain nodded and Colin was about to leave when 900 spoke. “…Wait.”

Colin turned his head to look at him.

“…Thank you. I do not know if I truly deserve it but I appreciate it.” He spoke quietly. “…And I do have one request.”

“What is it..?”

“Can you… call me Finn?”

* * *

Colin returned to the kitchen and chuckled at the sight of Clive trying to feed Lucas his eggs. The boy wasn’t having any of it and both he and Clive were covered in eggs as Lucas' arms flailed. Sharon could only chuckle from the stove as she made a fresh batch.

“Clive… how about you go and get washed while I try to feed him?” Colin suggested.

“…Alright.” Clive sighed as he put the spoon down. He walked over to Colin and gave him a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Colin blushed and turned to the baby as Sharon brought the fresh plate of scrambled eggs over. “Alright, Lucas… my turn.”

He scooped up some of the eggs and offered it to Lucas, who opened his mouth and Colin popped the spoon in and withdrew it once Lucas had taken the food. “And you wouldn’t allow Clive to feed you?”

“Nuuu!” Lucas flailed his little arms. “Da!”

“He certainly has developed a bond with you, Colin.” Kamski smiled as he watched the pair. “Connor was saying that Lucas won’t allow him to feed him either, despite you both looking the same.”

“Yeah… he’s able to tell us apart somehow.” He smiled. “I’m not sure how…. Have you found anything yet?”

“Not yet… but there’s thousands of employees and ex-employees to look through.” Connor sighed. “This could take a while…”

“Fine by me… I’m not going anywhere.” Kamski smiled.

“Goddamit.” Hank muttered into his coffee.

Colin shook his head and smiled as Lucas finished his eggs and then reached up to his Dada, who picked him up and grimaced. “…I’m going to give Lucas a bath before the eggs stick to him.”

“Good idea…” Connor nodded. “We’ll keep trawling through these records.”

Colin nodded and carried Lucas through to the en-suite bathroom that was attached to the bedroom they were currently staying in. Clive exited the bathroom just as they entered, towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet from his quick shower.

“Hey…” He smiled. “The bathroom’s free if you need it.”

“Ah, y-yeah…” Colin blushed at the sight of Clive’s bare chest and he rushed into the bathroom. “Just going to g-give Lucas a bath…!”

He lent on the bathroom door once he’d closed it, his face blue and his thirium pump beating wildly in his chest. Trying to put the state of Clive’s undress out of his mind, he sat Lucas on the closed toilet seat and put the plug in the bath. He then turned the taps on so he could run a warm bath. He even found some bubble bath in the cupboard to add as well as a couple of bath toys.

“C’mon, baby boy… let’s get you undressed.” He smiled as he gently took Lucas’ clothes off, followed by his diaper which was quickly disposed of. He carried the naked baby over to the bath and gently sat him in it. Lucas giggled from the feeling of the water around his legs and he kicked them, sending sprays of water all over Colin.

“Agh… someone likes bath time, I see…” He could only smile as the baby continued to splash around. He picked up the rubber boat and made noises as he pushed it around in the water and causing it to crash into the rubber duck. Colin smiled as he washed Lucas’ hair. “Having fun?”

“Oooom!” He squealed as he kept pushing the boat around. Colin made sure to cover Lucas’ eyes as he washed the shampoo off his hair.

“there we go… hm?” He watched as Lucas’ face went lax and the water in the bath began to turn a pale shade of blue. Colin gasped as he picked the baby up. “No! Don’t pee in the ba… aaagh!”

It seemed Lucas wasn’t finished and he got hit by the stray stream of pee as Lucas continued to go without a care in the world. Colin could only stand there and take it as the boy went, sighing briefly as Lucas finally finished but then panicked as his little face crunched up. “No, no… don’t you dare!”

He held the wet baby and lifted the toilet seat up quickly. He held Lucas above it just in time as the baby let go. “Phew…”

He sighed as he waited for Lucas to finish and then cleaned the baby up before flushing the toilet. He headed out of the bathroom; Lucas wrapped in a towel and looked over to Clive, who had thankfully dressed himself. “Hey Clive… could you hand me a diaper and a fresh onesie for Lucas?”

“Oh yeah, sure… what happened to you?” he asked as he handed the items over to him.

“Toilet time happened…” He sighed as he lay Lucas down on the bed, un-wrapping the diaper and placing the baby on top of it. He then pinned it securely in place before putting the paw print onesie onto the wiggling baby. “Can you keep an eye on him? I need to shower…”

“Of course, my love…” Clive chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. “I can do that.”

“Thank you…” He smiled and headed into the bathroom with some clean clothes, stripping his dirty clothes off and dumping them into a laundry shoot before stepping into a hot shower and giving out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Clive was playing with Lucas on the bedroom floor. They were sitting on a white faux fur rug and Lucas’ giggles were music to Clive’s ears as the boy played with his blocks. He smiled and then frowned as he heard the jingle of his phone.

“That’s probably Fran… She’ll be worried.” He sighed and got off the floor, going to pick the phone up. He turned to walk back towards Lucas but stopped in shock as he watched the tiny tot wobbly stand up on his own two feet. “Oh my god…”

Lucas stuck his tongue out in concentration as he shakily took one step towards Clive and then another. He managed two more steps before falling back onto his butt. Clive bent down and held his hands out to him. “C’mon, that’s it…”

He grunted and managed to get back onto his feet. He stuck his arms out for better balance as he slowly but surely wobbled his way over to Clive’s waiting arms. He let out a giggle as he fell into them and Clive scooped him of the floor. He stood up and hugged the baby close, covering his tiny head in kisses.

“Who’s a clever boy? It’s you!” He cooed at the giggling baby. “Such a smart boy.”

“Clive?” Colin said as he stepped out of the shower, dressed in his boxers and a clean shirt. “What happened?”

“Hey, Lucas… can you do that again?” Clive whispered to him as he placed the baby on floor. Colin let out a gasp as Lucas slowly toddled towards his Dada, his legs becoming less wobbly as he walked. He latched onto his Dada’s leg with a giggle and Colin swept him up, trying his best not to cry in happiness.

“My baby boy is walking! Oh my god…” He held Lucas close, sniffling. “I’m so proud of you…!”

Clive just chuckled as he walked over to hug them both.

* * *

Colin and Clive walked slowly along the corridor to re-join the others, Lucas toddling along in front of them as they went. They walked into the living room as they’d all moved in there from the kitchen and a collective gasp was heard as they spotted Lucas.

“He’s walking…” Kamski smiled softly and then chuckled. “Oh, the mischief he’ll get into now that he’s found his legs.”

“I know… It was hard enough when he was crawling…” Colin laughed. “But I dealt with that and I can deal with this.”

Kamski smiled and nodded. “I’m sure you will… uh-oh.”

Colin turned his head and groaned as he saw Lucas standing in the middle of the floor as he let his bladder go; filling up his nappy and making it wet once more. The baby gurgled and plopped himself down on the floor, the nappy making a squelch sound. “Oh come on, I just changed you an hour ago!”

“Here.” Sharon smiled and handed Colin a changing mat and a fresh nappy. “There’s a disposal chute in the kitchen. You can change him in there.”

“Thank you…” He sighed and picked the baby up. “C’mon you… let’s get you cleaned up again…”

He carried the baby into the kitchen as Clive took a seat. “Any progress?”

“Sadly no… We’re going to have to dive deeper into the CyberLife archives…” Connor sighed.

“Which Connor and I are going to do soon as we’re leaving for CyberLife in a few hours.” Kamski grinned a little too wide.

“Not alone you’re not.” Hank grumbled.

“Hank, please…” Connor frowned at him. “I’ll be fine…”

“Lieutenant…” Kamski said as he raised his eyebrow at him. “What do you think I’d do to Connor?”

“The way you’ve been looking at him? I dread to think!” Hank scowled.

“…I’m also in a spica cast. I literally can’t do a lot right now.” He scowled right back.

“Hank… Dad, please.” Connor pleaded. “I’d rather you stay here and kept everyone safe."

“…Fine.” He let out a grunt when he felt something attach to his leg and he realised that it was Lucas, having returned from his diaper change in the kitchen.

“G’pa?” The baby looked up at him.

“How could I say no to that face?” Hank chuckled as he picked the baby up. Lucas giggled as Hank’s beard tickled his face when his grandpa kissed him on the forehead.

“While we’re gone, might I suggest some movies? You can use my Netflix subscription all you like or I also have a subscription to the Disney service if that would be better for Lucas… there’s a few kids programs on there that Paula likes to watch.”

“Just Paula…?” Hank smirked at him.

“Hey, if she’s happy then I’m happy.” Kamski smiled fondly as he looked over to the baby girl currently asleep in the crib next to the couch.

Hank’s features softened when he saw the way that Kamski was looking at his daughter. He settled Lucas on his lap, the baby content to snuggle with his grandpa as he sucked on his pacifier.

“Alright then… maybe we could watch one of the Disney classics?”

“Wonderful! Connor and I will head out now… we’ll call if anything happens.”

“Sure, sure. Just be careful, ya hear me?”

“Of course, Lieutenant.” Kamski nodded as he was helped into an electric wheelchair. “…I can’t wait until I’m back on my feet.”

Hank just chuckled as the pair of them left. He flicked through the Disney service and smiled at the choices.

“I bet you would love The Lion King, kid.” Hank said to Lucas as Colin sat down next to them. “The proper version though, none of that live-action bullshit.”

Lucas giggled as the open sequence began to play and was soon entranced by the music and the bright colours.

Clive sat on Colin’s other side and lent in, his hand finding Colin’s and causing him to blush faintly. A small smile graced Colin’s lip as they relaxed together.

After all that happened, it was nice to just relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamski's getting cosy with Connor. 👀
> 
> I haven't actually seen the live-action version of The Lion King but I heard it wasn't that great.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets sick. Connor and Kamski may have found a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with Chapter 8! I don't know how i've managed to keep up with the update schedule but damnit, i'm trying my best.

Kamski sat in the wheelchair as the taxi pulled away from the mansion. As much as Kamski would’ve have preferred to use one of his own cars, none of them were suitable for his wheelchair and so Connor had ordered them a taxi that was able to accommodate Kamski without the need to get out of the chair. He sighed as he watched the landscape roll by as the taxi headed for the tower.

“So, Connor…” Kamski began, looking at the android sat next to him. “I need to know… Why does your father seem to hate me so much?”

“…His first impression of you was pretty awful.” Connor sighed. “You wouldn’t answer his questions…and then you made me do that test of yours.”

“…I’m sorry about that. We both knew that there was only about a 12% chance that you’d shoot her though. It was Chloe’s idea, you know? The test, I mean…”

“It was…?” Connor looked confused.

“Yes. She’d been a deviant long before you came to my home. I didn’t want to do the test but she managed to convince me otherwise. She told me about the low percentage when she met you and even if you did shoot, her memories are backed up automatically onto my private server… there was very little risk.”

“I see… I should tell Hank… I think he’s also wary because you returned to CyberLife.”

“The reason I left in the first place was because I didn’t agree with the way the company was becoming. I wanted to develop and help androids but all those arrogant bastards could see was the profits. I was a coward to run away but it was twenty of them against one of me… but now that I have the company back, I’m determined to fix their mistakes and help Jericho to the best of my ability.”

“I know… Hank has always been sceptical though… he still believes you knew about the flowers.”

“I honestly didn’t Connor…” He reached forward to gently run his hand over the multiple tiny scars that covered Connor’s face. “When you turned up, face covered in flowers, I was shocked. I wish I knew why they grew but I couldn’t figure it out… I spent a lot of time after you left trying to figure it out but I couldn’t… Have any of the other RKs had this happen to them?”

“No…” Connor shook his head. “But… none of them have died either. Markus technically shut down when he was shot by those police officers but nothing appeared when he woke up in the junkyard… but he was made by you and not CyberLife.”

“So it was something CyberLife did when developing you…” Kamski frowned. “Perhaps there’s something in your design notes but as they aren’t reappearing I think it’s safe to say they won’t.”

“I hope you’re right…” Connor sighed and leaned into the touch. “I did not enjoy the feeling of losing my sight and being blind. Even now, I… I can’t enter rest mode with a night light being on in my room. I cannot stand being in pitch black darkness…”

“Believe me, Connor… if I could have helped at the time…” Kamski sighed as he pulled his hand back and then decided to change the subject. “He seems to get along with Clive…”

“Clive is a sweetheart to Colin. He might literally be a walking glitter bomb but he’s been so gentle with my brother and Lucas… Colin’s really coming out of his shell and I think Hank sees that. Colin was so different from his machine personality when he deviated it was hard to believe it was the same android… he’s come so far.”

“You all have… You’re still working with the DPD by own your free will and Colin is a wonderful person to have working beside me in the labs. I miss having him around but he needs to take care of Lucas… he’s a natural when looking after the boy.” Kamski gave him a soft smile.

“Thank you…” Connor blushed lightly. “We try our best.”

“Say, Connor…” An idea popped up in Kamski’s brain. “…I know a lot of androids have had the upgrades so I was wondering… can you eat?”

“No…” Connor shook his head. “Although I do grow curious about food, especially when I see Lucas’ little face light up as he eats.”

“Well, how about this…” Kamski smiled. “We can get you the upgrade at the tower as it’s a simple procedure and then I take you and your family out to lunch?”

“…That would be nice, thank you.” Connor smiled at him.

“Not a problem.” He smiled as he reached over to give Connor’s hand a light squeeze. “I’d like to show your father that I’m not as much of a pervert that he seems to think I am… besides, what the hell does he think I can do in a spica cast with a femoral head fracture and a transverse femoral shaft fracture?”

Connor could only chuckle as a small smile graced his face.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside of the CyberLife tower. The taxi automatically lowered and Kamski drove himself out of it once he’d paid for the ride. Connor stepped out beside him and looked up at the tall, imposing building.

“…It never looks any less intImidating.” Connor remarked as they headed in.

“There wasn’t much we could do about the outside I’m afraid…”

Connor nodded as they headed into the main lobby. Connor was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Instead of the harsh white walls and the androids idly standing on platforms, the place had been completely redecorated. The walls were various shades of pastel colours and the floor was a soft light wood. Humans and androids alike stood around chatting and waiting for repairs and upgrades. It warmed Connor’s thirium pump to see them mingle and he looked up at what used to be the Kamski’s statue. It had been replaced by a statue of Kamski and Markus, shaking hands with a smile on their faces.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Kamski rolled up beside him, a guard silently behind them. “It’s based on a picture that was taken the day Markus and I agreed to work side by side for the sake of the androids.”

“You both look happy.”

“We were! It was a momentous day and we were both happy that the future was heading in a peaceful direction. There are still groups out there, like the one you’re investigating, but their numbers dwindle by the day.”

He turned and headed towards the elevator. “C’mon Connor. Let’s head to the archives.”

Connor nodded and followed him, jumping slightly at a voice that rang out over the intercom.

_-Elijah Kamski, CEO of Cyberlife. Access granted.-_

_-RK800 Model, Connor. Access granted.-_

_-Agent 42. Access granted.-_

_-Welcome to CyberLife Headquarters. Have a pleasant stay.-_

“Ah, don’t worry about that Connor…” Kamski tried to calm him as they approached the elevator. “The security is just there because the tower is open to the public. We can’t have them wander into the private areas after all.”

“Of course…” He nodded as they stepped into the elevator, the guard leaving them as they headed up.

“Floor 37.” Kamski told the elevator.

“I can’t believe you have a whole floor for archiving.” Connor smiled.

“My old mentor once told me ‘Technology is all well and good Elijah, but keep physical copies of sensitive information. Even if it’s never used, it cannot be hacked into or erased from the systems.’ Heh… she was right.”

“Amanda…?” He asked with a clip of concern in his voice.

“Yes…” He looked up at Connor as the elevator ascended. “I don’t know what they did to her programming but the original Amanda AI was based on my mentor. Yes, she was strict but she was also warm and caring, like a motherly figure. I never programmed her to be cold and distant… A lot can happen in 10 years.”

Connor nodded and gave Kamski’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as they moved up.

* * *

In the meantime, back at the mansion, Clive was chasing down a half-naked Lucas. They’d finished _The Lion King_ and had moved onto _Mulan_ but halfway through the movie Lucas had wet himself once more. Clive had been the one to notice the sniffling baby as Colin was in the kitchen making everyone snacks.

“Lucas, please!” Clive called out after the baby, diaper and pyjama pants in hand, as the baby moved from the bedroom to the living room. Cain raised an eyebrow at Lucas from the couch, he and Finn joining the group for movie night as Anna fed from a bottle. Hank chuckled and scooped the half-naked toddler up, earning a giggle from him as his little legs kicked in the air.

“Oh, thank you!” Clive sighed as he caught up. “I only looked away to get him a fresh pair of pants…”

“It’s amazing how fast they can move once they find their feet.” He smiled and then frowned as he felt the baby’s forehead. “Hm… He’s feeling a little warm there…”

“Is he…?” Clive blinked and felt his forehead as well. “You’re right… do you think he’s sick?”

“Sick?” Hank frowned. “Androids don’t get sick…”

“The YK500 models were made with the ability to simulate illness… maybe the BI units were made to do the same?”

“He does look a little flushed… tell you what, Clive. Give me that diaper and I’ll sort him out. You go get him a baby vest so he can be in something cool.”

“Alright, I’ll just be a moment.” He handed the diaper to Hank, who held Lucas with one arm, and then headed back into the bedroom to get a vest for Lucas.

“There, there… I’ve got ya Lucas…” Hank soothed the baby as he gently laid him down on top of the diaper. He securely fastened it around Lucas and was just pulling the pyjama top off as Colin returned.

“Dad?” He said as he placed two bowls of popcorn on the table. “What’s wrong with Lucas?”

“He seems to be running a fever and is a little cranky…” Hank replied as he laid the boy on his chest, only to wince as the baby retched and threw up his lunch on Hank’s shirt. “…and he’s throwing up now too. It’s a good thing that’s an old shirt.”

Lucas, confused and upset, dissolved into tears. He wailed loudly as tears ran down his face and he made grabby hands at his Papa.

“Oh, it’s okay, baby boy…” Colin said as he took Lucas and wiped his face with a tissue. “Papa’s got you…”

“Blurh…” Lucas groaned as he face was cleaned.

“Blurgh indeed, kid.” Hank chuckled. “No-one likes throwing up.”

“He’s right…” Colin began then blinked as he spotted something. “Oh Dad, look at this…”

Hank blinked as he pulled his shirt off and peered into Lucas’ mouth as Colin gently held it open. Two tiny white nubs could be seen starting to peek out. “Oh, that’s all the kid needs when he’s sick… teething.”

“Oh my poor baby boy…” Colin fussed, holding the baby close as he cried, rubbing his back as Clive came back with the baby vest. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay…”

“I was only got for like… 10 minutes.” Clive blinked as he handed the vest over to Colin, who dressed Lucas in it.

“Lucas is sick and is also teething…” Hank sighed as he headed to his room. “I need a fresh shirt…”

“Oh…” Clive sighed as he gently patted the baby’s head. “Normally I’d recommend something solid for him to gnaw on if he’s teething but if he’s sick too… the feeling of something in his mouth might make him gag again. I’d go back to giving him just bottles for now until his stomach settles. If he brings the thirium back up at least that’s not so bad…”

Colin nodded as he rocked Lucas gently. The boy’s tears slowed down and eventually stopped as he clung onto his Papa for comfort.

“I wonder if there’s anything we can give him medicine wise…”

“We’ll need to ask Kamski when he gets back from CyberLife.”

* * *

Connor looked over Kamski’s shoulder as he looked through the tablet that he was currently holding.

“The BI project group was only made up of a dozen or so people. The fact that they were taken so easily that night and the fact that the alarm system didn’t trigger leads me to believe that it was an inside job… so few people knew of the babies.”

“That would make the search easier…”

“Indeed…” Kamski nodded as he pulled the list up. “As the head of the BI project, I still have the details of all those involved at the time. If I read out their names, can you locate their files?”

“Of course.” Connor nodded. “Ready when you are.”

“Okay…” he looked at the tablet. “Janet Coombs.”

Connor nodded and pulled her file out of the ‘C’ section. “Got it.”

“Good. Turn to the ‘Employment History & Job Changes’ section and tell me what happened to her.”

“Alright.” He flicked to the section and proceeded to read. “Janet Coombs was moved to the Research & Development team after the theft of the babies and has remained there ever since.”

“So we can rule her out…” Kamski nodded and then read the next name. “Alexander Brookes.”

Connor headed over to the ‘B’ section, pulling out the file and flicking to the right section. “Was transferred to the Biocomponent Repairs department, then moved to the Field Research department 6 months ago.”

“So that’s a no-go either…” He sighed. “Alright, let’s look for Dustin Flint.”

Connor nodded and headed over to the ‘F’ section, pulling out the notes and once more flicking to the right section. “…Hm. It says here Dustin was originally moved to the Advanced Prototype Research team but was fired after it was found he’d been stealing androids and taking them out of CyberLife.”

“The law didn’t count androids as people then so all we could charge him for was property theft.”

“It looks like he’d been fired, along with two others; Ellen Moore and William Quinn.”

“Alright. If you can grab those files…” Kasmki nodded. “We’ll take them with us and see if can find out where they went after leaving CyberLife.”

Connor nodded once more and did what was asked, grabbing the other two files and carrying them over.

“We’ll take these home. I’d rather look at them in the comfort of my own space.”

“Should I get those upgrades while we’re here…?”

Kamski nodded and together they headed out of the archiving room.

* * *

They returned to the mansion and entered the living room to the noises of _Tarzan_ on the TV and a sobbing Lucas as Colin carried him around, trying to soothe him.

“Colin?” Connor called to him as he walked over after placing the files on the table. “What on earth happened while we were gone?”

“Connor!” Colin breathed a sigh of relief. “Lucas has come down with a fever and a stomach bug as well as beginning to teeth. He’s been crying for over an hour and I just can’t get him to calm down!”

“Ah…” Kamski looked up and the boor baby, whose face was flushed with both his fever and his constant crying. “I have some teething gel in the kitchen you could try as well as some medicine. Although Paula has yet to become ill or start teething… I like to be prepared. I should’ve let you know where things were kept before we went… especially since the girls went home for the day.” Although Kathryn and Sharon were two of his Chloes, they’d left after the revolution and had their own place. They often popped by to make sure he was okay and looking after himself.

“I’ll go get them.” Connor smiled softly. “Which cabinet?”

“The one next to the fridge, thank you.”

Connor headed into the kitchen.

“It’s a little unfortunate that Lucas has been hit with both ailments at once… but that’s the nature of babies, I’m afraid…” He wheeled himself over to Paula’s crib and gently picked her up as she began to fuss. “He’ll be fine once he’s had some medicine. You said a stomach bug, did he throw up?”

“Twice. Once over Dad three or so hours ago and about 20 minutes ago after I tried to give him a bottle of thirium. He kept it down for 5 minutes before bringing it back up… Clive’s in the shower as he was the one who got it by it.”

“It might have only been thirium…” Clive grumbled as he came into the room, trying to dry his hair. “But it’s still not pleasant to be thrown up on…”

“I can agree with that…” Kamski nodded and slightly shuddered.

Connor returned with the medicine and gel, measuring out a dose of medicine and handing it over to Colin who had adjusted Lucas so he was lying in his arms. Lucas fussed and cried in Colin’s arms but eventually took the medicine.

“That’s it…” Colin smiled at him. “What a good boy…”

Connor uncapped the gel tubed and squeezed it onto his finger. Colin managed to hold Lucas’ mouth open gently and together they managed to apply the gel to Lucas’ sore gums. The baby fussed a bit more but settled once the pain in his stomach faded and his gums calmed down. He fell asleep in Colin’s arms, utterly exhausted from all of his crying.

“That’s a relief…” Colin sighed. “Cain and Finn had to take Anna back to their room as she was starting to get upset from Lucas’ crying. I’m not sure how Paula managed to sleep through that…”

“She’s a heavy sleeper…” Kamski chuckled. “She takes after me in that way… once I actually get to sleep that is.”

“Ah…”

Colin rocked Lucas in his arms, glad that peace had returned for the time being.

“Find anything at CyberLife?” Hank asked as he came back into the room.

“We might have a lead but we need to check through the folders we brought back more thoughly.” Connor replied.

“And uh… he didn’t… touch you or say any—“

“Dad!” Connor all but yelled at him, startling all of those around him. “Elijah was nothing but kind to me! We talked a lot on the way there and cleared up a lot of things!”

“Uh-huh… like what?”

Connor sighed at him and proceeded to go through everything he’d talked to Kamski about on the way and while they were at the tower. Hank stood and listened, arms folded over his chest. He sighed and nodded at Connor once he was once.

“Alright… I’ll try to give him a chance…” Hank then grinned. “You got the stomach upgrades then…”

“That’s right.”

“Good.” Hank chuckled and patted Connor’s shoulder. “I’m taking you to Chicken Feed so you can try the burgers! Then maybe you’ll stop bugging about them!"

Connor just groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bullshitting my way through the case part of this fic :v


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor follow up on the files brought back from CyberLife.

“You sure this is the place?” Hank asked as he and Connor sat in his car looking at a run-down building. The place looked abandoned and Hank was finding it hard to believe that anyone could live in these conditions.

“Yes. This is the last known address in the file for Dustin Flint.” He nodded.

“Just ‘cause it’s the last known address doesn’t mean he’s still here.”

Connor only nodded and got out of the car. Hank sighed and got out as well, pulling his collar up as the light rain gently hit them. It was early evening and they’d spent two days looking through the files that were brought back from CyberLife. They couldn’t gleam a lot of information from them and decided that the best thing to do was try and talk to the suspects face to face.

“We can only hope.”

They approached the door and knocked on it.

“Dustin Flint? This is the Detroit police. We have a few questions for you.”

There was no response from within and they looked at each other. Connor knocked on the door once more and shouted a little louder.

“Detroit police! Mr. Flint, we have a…”

Connor’s voice trailed off as the door slowly swung open. Connor analysed the door and looked to Hank.

“The door has been forced open. There may be hostiles inside.”

Hank nodded and drew his gun. He held it in front of him as he entered the house with Connor close behind, his own gun in hand. They checked each room until Connor came to a bedroom. He opened it slowly and grimaced at the sight before him. It was a young girl’s bedroom, painted a pale pink although the colour had faded with age. A small bed was pushed up against the wall and on it was Dustin Flint’s body, three bullet holes in his head, one in his stomach and a large puddle of blood under him that had soaked into the sheets.

“Hank…” He called out. “I found him.”

Hank joined him in the bedroom and sighed. “Oh jesus… what a mess.”

“Indeed, we should call…” He stopped talking as a faint whimper caught his attention.

“Connor?” Hank asked. “What's—“

Connor held up his hand and followed the sounds of soft crying. He stopped in front of an old cupboard and opened the doors. A gasp was heard and the sound of shuffling as someone tried to hide. He bent down so he didn’t look as intimidating.

“Hello there… My name is Connor. We’re from the police department and we’re here to help.”

A small face peered around some hanging clothes and Connor had to resist the urge to hug the child. A quick scan revealed the child to be Dustin’s daughter, Hana. She was 7 years old with long blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes. She was underweight but appeared to be in good condition otherwise, apart from the old, worn clothes she wore.

“Hello there…” Connor smiled as Hank watched on. “I’m not going to hurt you… what’s your name?”

“H-Hana…” The child sniffled.

“Hana… that’s a pretty name.” Connor smiled at the child. “How old are you, Hana?”

“I… I’m 7… A-Almost 8…”

“I see…” He sighed. “May I ask why you were hiding in the cupboard?”

“T-The bad men came… Papa tried to t-tell them to go away but…b-but they hurt him! He was hurt in the t-tummy and he t-told me to h-hide…” She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. “I hid in the c-cupboard and the bad m-men hurt P-Papa more! He… He w-won’t move…I t-tried waking him…”

“Oh hun…” Hank approached the child and knelt down beside Connor, despite his knees protesting

“C-Can you wake h-him? I w-want my Papa…”

Hank sighed and looked over to the body. It was obvious the body had been there a couple of days and there was no hope of reviving him, even without the bullet holes to his head.

“I’m sorry, Hana… don’t think we can…”

“N-No…” Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she rushed at Connor, small hands beating against his chest. “Y-You gotta bring h-him back! Papa is all I h-have!”

Connor wrapped his arms around the child, holding her close while she struggled, tears streaming down her face. Eventually she wore herself down and cried herself to sleep in Connor’s arms.

“Poor kid…” Hank sighed as Connor carried her out of the house. “So young… and a witness to her father’s murder…”

“Yes… I’ve called the scene in. Gavin and Tina are go come out and we’re to take her back to the station.”

“We’ll need to question her…” Hank sighed. “She’s the only witness we have…”

“…might I suggest we stop somewhere on the way back? Just to get her some food and clean clothes.”

“Smart idea, son.” Hank nodded as he pulled the car away from the building.

* * *

Connor sat at his desk with Hana in his lap as she ate her food. Despite Connor’s protests, they’d stopped by Chicken Feed to get her a burger, fries and milkshake once they’d gotten her some clothes and a teddy bear for comfort. Hank pointed out that the girl probably hadn’t eaten anything for days and needed something to put some weight back onto her skinny frame. Connor sighed, knowing he couldn’t argue with that.

One of the female officers had taken her to get cleaned up once some samples had been taken for evidence. They’d also taken her old clothes in case something could be found. She’d been showered and her hair washed and her long hair plaited and out of her face. She’s been dressed in blue jeans and a light pink sweater although the sleeves were a little long for her. She clung to the teddy with one arm as her eyes looked around the place in wonder.

“Lots of people…” She whispered.

“Yes.” Connor nodded. “There are a lot of us but that means there are more people looking after the people of the city.”

“…What’s going to happen to me?” She turned to look up at him. “If Papa can’t t-then…”

“Hey, it’s okay…” Connor said as he gave her a hug. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Okay…” She nodded as she finished her food.

“For now, we just have a few questions for you.” Connor said as he saw Hank walk over. “Are you ready, Dad?”

“Yeah, we’re ready…” He nodded. “C’mon kid, let’s get this over with.”

Connor nodded and stood up, Hana clinging to Connor as he carried her to ‘Interrogation Room 1’. He gently placed her down in a chair and then joined Hank on the other side.

“Alright, kid…” Hank gave her a smile. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good… Connor’s been taking take of me.”

“That right?” He grinned. “Yeah, Con’s great with kids.”

“Uh-huh. I like you, Mr. Connor!”

“Thank you, Hana.” He smiled, this pump feeling warm. “Can I get you anything?”

“Nuh-uh…” She shook her head, clutching her teddy close. “I’m good…”

“Alright then.” Hank shuffled his papers. “Let’s start this off with a simple question. How long have you lived at that house?”

“Um..” She looked thoughtful. “We’ve been there… a year and a half? I think. We moved shortly after Papa lost his job.”

“Do you know why your Papa lost he job?”

“He did bad things…” She whimpered. “He brought androids home to sell…”

“That’s right…” He smiled in sympathy. “What happened to your Mama?”

“Mama gone…” She whispered as she hugged the bear. “She was hurt when I was a baby… she hasn’t woken up.”

“Hasn’t..?” Connor blinked, looking up the files. The results showed that Sarah Flint, Hana’s mother, was struck by a moving train when Hana was only a year old. She was still alive but had been in a coma for the last 6 and a half years.

“That’s why Papa did what he did!” She cried out. “Mama is still sleeping and he had her bills to pay!”

“It’s alright, Hana…” Connor moved around the able to sit next to her.

“Did you hear him talking about androids?” Hank pressed on.

“Androids like Mr. Connor?” She tilted her head.

“No, no… smaller androids…” He took a picture out of the file to show her. It was a picture of Anna and Lucas together.

“Babies!” She giggled.

“That’s right. They’re called Anna and Lucas.”

“Papa did say something about babies…” She nodded. “He was speaking to someone on the phone. He said that ‘He couldn’t afford to fail’ and that ‘Voxel will get him if he did.’ He looked upset.”

“Voxel?” Hank turned to Connor. “Does that name ring a bell?”

“I’m afraid not, Hank… I shall look them up after we’re done here.”

“He said… He said that if he got the babies, then Voxel would pay him a lot. Money to help with Mama and so we could live in a nice place…”

“Did your Papa work?”

“He couldn’t get work… after the bad things, no-one wanted him.”

“That makes sense…” Hank nodded. “Do you know the names of anyone he was working with.”

Hana shook her head. “No… he never said.”

“That’s alright, you’ve been a great help so far.” He smiled softly at her. “I know you told us briefly at the house, but can you tell us what happened?”

“I’ll try… It was… 2 or 3 days ago? We were eating dinner when there was a knock on the door. Papa went to answer it and it was these strange men in grey and yellow clothes. Papa got angry and asked why they were at his house. They said they were sick of waiting and wanted something… I couldn’t hear them very well over the TV.”

“Papa got angry and told them to leave. He said it was too dang… dang…”

“Dangerous?” Connor asked.  
  
“Yeah!” She nodded. “Too dangerous to get them, that the police knew about them and the adult androids.”

“Cain and Finn…”

“Papa told them to leave again and… and then, there was a g-gunshot!” She gasped. “The bad men said Papa was useless and that trash should be taken out… P-Papa yelled at me to hide! He was h-hurt! He had his hand over his t-tummy..”

“It’s okay…” Connor gathered the girl in his arms. “Then what?”

“I f-fled to my bedroom. Hid where they wouldn’t find me…” She sniffled. “There were lots of noises! Gunshots, like I saw on TV! My bedroom door opened and Papa… he tried to climb out the w-window… but they… they caught him and I heard more noises, more shots and then… it was quiet. The bad men mumbled something but I couldn’t make it out and they left. I waited for a long time…”

“I…I came out when they were gone and I s-saw Papa on my b-bed… He was so c-cold and I couldn’t w-wake him up...!” She began to sob.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Connor tried to soothe her. “You’re safe now…”

“I miss P-Papa…”   
  
“I know, sweetie. I know…” Connor sighed as he held her close.

“Alright, I think that’s enough.” Hank sighed as he stood up from the chair. He came around to kneel next to her and smiled as he patted her head. “You did good, kid.”

“I… I did…?” She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah. Now why don’t you go and hang out with Connor. I need to speak to the captain… and see if Ben and Chris found anything at the other addresses.”

“Okay… thank you.” She nodded as they all back to the bullpen.

Connor took her to the break room and stood in front of the vending machine. “is there anything you’d like?”

Hana looked at the machine for a moment, then pointed. “Can I have some orange juice, please? A-And maybe some animal crackers?”

“Of course you may.” He smiled as he placed his hand on the panel, paying for the items. He collected them for her and they went to sit back down at Connor’s desk. She was ust starting to drink when Hank came back.

“It’s not good news, Con.” Hank sighed. “Ben and Chris have been to the other properties… and found the same scene we did.”

“Oh, no… Hank…”

“Yeah. Both suspects found dead in their beds.”

“Any family?” Connor asked.

Hank shook his head. “No. No living relatives and they didn’t speak to their neighbours. The neighbours didn’t even realise something had happened until Ben and Chris showed up. They’re moving the bodies over to the mortuary as we speak.”

“Whoever this ‘Voxel’ is, they’re trying to cover their tracks up… my question is, what do they want with the children?”

“I’m not sure son, but speaking of children…” He grinned and looked at Hana, who was looking up at him. “Hana here is now under witness protection… and she’s been assigned to you.”

“Me?” Connor asked, looking shocked.

“Yeah. Fowler’s noticed that she hasn’t let you go since she got here. Apart from being cleaned up, she’s latched on you pretty quick.”

“…I don’t know what Elijah will think of this.”

Hank raised an eyebrow at the used of Kamski’s first name and then shook his head. “The amount of people he’s let into his home recently? One more isn’t going to bother him.”

“I suppose not…” Connor nodded.

“Well that’s that settled then.” He looked at the clock on the wall. “It’s time to get the hell out of here.”

“Alright.” He smiled at Hana. You hear that, you get to come home with me.”

“Home?” She blinked. “What’s your home like?”

“It’s… big. And full of amazing people.”

“Okay!” She smiled. “I hope they’re like you.”

“Oh, you have no idea…” Hank chuckled as they headed out.

* * *

“Wow, it’s so big!” Hana exclaimed as they pulled up to Kamski’s mansion. “It looks cool!”

“I’ll get Elijah know what you think.” Connor smiled as he ruffled the girl’s hair. “C’mon, let’s go and introduce you to the rest of the family.”

Hana nodded and took Connor’s hand, sticking close to him as they approached the door. The front door slid open at Hank’s touch and the three of them stepped inside. Hana’s jaw dropped at how fancy the place looked. “It’s nothing like my home!”

“Elijah is one of the richest men on the planet, sweetie.” Connor explained as they walked into the living room. “He’s kind enough to let us stay here for now.”

“Ohhh! That’s nice of him!”

“It really is—“ He grunted as something tackled his legs. “Hi there, Lucas.”

The baby looked up at his uncle and giggled. The baby was feeling a lot better than he was two days ago but he was still running a slight fever. At least he was managing to keep his food down. Hana looked at the baby in awe. “He’s so tiny!”

“He’s only 9 – 10 months old.” Connor smiled. “So he’s just a baby at the moment.”

Hana giggled and let go of Connor’s hand to wave to Lucas. “Hi there!”

The baby blinked and hid behind his uncle’s legs.

“Aww, I think he’s shy…” Connor smiled and patted his head. “There’s no need, baby boy… Hana won’t harm you.”

Lucas peeked out a little more and Hana gave him a tiny wave. He giggled and waddled up to her. “Ha!”

Hana giggled herself and proceeded to chase the boy around the living room. Squeals of laughter and excitement were heard as Colin re-entered the room with Kamski and Clive.

“Oh, hello Connor.” Colin smiled. “Where’s Dad?”

“He went to change out of his work clothes.”

“Ah, fair enough…” He then spotted Hana running after a giggling Lucas. “…Who’s that?”

“That’s Hana… we found her today at the first suspect’s house… he’d been shot three times in the head. She’s under witness protection and has been assigned to me.”

“Oh, the poor girl…” Colin frowned in sympathy.

Hana came to halt in front of adults, looking at Colin and then at Connor. “You look like Connor!”

“Well, yes… We’re the same model after all.” He chuckled. “My name is Colin.”

“And I’m Elijah…” Kamski smiled at her. “You’re welcome to stay here with us.”

“Nice to meet you! Thank you Mr. Eiljah!” She smiled and then giggled as Lucas ran into her legs.

“I think she’s going to fit right in...”

“I think so too…” Connor turned to Kamski. “Have you ever heard of someone called ‘Voxel’?”

“Voxel...” Kamski frowned. “I haven’t heard that name in a long time… They were a rival to CyberLife back in 2028… they tried to develop their own versions of androids but couldn’t compare to CyberLife… I though they’d gone bankrupt.”

“Apparently not… Dustin was working for them, according to what Hana heard… He’d been threatened and killed by them for not getting the babies.”

“If they got the children, they would have access to their programming and structures… then they could claim they’d designed the babies themselves...”

“Hana said the she’s heard Dustin talk on the phone, that if he’d gotten the children, he wouldn’t have to worry about money ever again.”

“To sell the children to them…” Kamski frowned. “The thought makes me ill. I created the babies to help infertile families, not to sell them for a profit!”

Connor nodded and sighed. “All three suspects were killed… but at least we have a company we can look into.”

“Indeed… It’s more than what we had...” Kamski nodded and then yawned. “It’s getting late though, I think the kids need sleep.”

* * *

It was later on during the night when Connor was woken up by screaming coming from the room next to his and Hank’s. He jumped out of the bed and ran into the room, flicking the light on to see Hana sitting up in the bed, trembling and bawling her eyes out.

“I… I was b-back there and they… Papa tried t-to save me but I…!”

“Shh, it’s okay...” He sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the dampness of the sheets. “You’re safe… thay can’t hurt you now...”

“I… I was so s-scared…!”

“I know, I know...” He gently rocked her in her arms as she cried.

He picked her up and carried her to the en-suite bedroom, helping her to get changed before changing her sheets. She clung to him as he put her back on the clean bed.

“C-Can I stay with you?” She whispered.

“Of course...” He nodded and he carried her back to his own bed. He tucked her into bed and laid beside her. She snuggled close to him and he gently held her as she fell back asleep.

He soon fell into rest mode himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where the name Voxel popped up from... it just did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for this not being up yesterday, but I barely had the will to even move. 
> 
> I'm better today though. I apologise for the shorter chapter but you'll see why. I also need to up the rating on this.

It had been a few weeks since they had visited the homes of the three victims. Hana had settled in with Connor and the others well enough and, thanks to the DPD’s psychologist, was slowly coming to terms with what happened to her father. It wasn’t an easy process and she still stuffed nightmares but they were becoming less frequent. Helping out with the three babies also helped keep her young mind occupied, especially when Lucas followed her around like a little duckling.

They were currently sitting at the table for breakfast with Connor and Kamski were at the hospital. Hana had chocolate cereal while Lucas was giggling madly over his breakfast of porridge and fruit. He had his fingers in the porridge and was shoving his covered fingers in his mouth. Colin sighed at the baby, going over to wipe his hands with a cloth.

“Use your spoon, Lucas…” He sighed as the baby giggled.

“Spa!” He giggled as Colin placed the spoon in his hand. “Spaaa!”

“Spooooon.” Colin chuckled as the baby made a valiant effort to use the spoon, although he got a good amount of on his face.

Hana giggled from the table as she finished her cereal.

* * *

“Well, Mr. Kamski.” Dr. Keswick said as he sat back down opposite the pair. “It looks like your fractures have healed well and I think the spica cast can come off now with no issues.”

“Oh, thank god for that… I’m sick of being stuck in this stupid wheelchair.”

“I can only imagine.” The doctor chuckled. “I’ll give you some crutches to use for a few weeks while you get your strength back.”

“I have a pool at home. Do you think it would be wise to swim?” Kamski asked the doctor.

“I think that would be a great idea!” He nodded. “Swimming is considered low impact and the water will support your hip and leg.”

“Wonderful!” Kamski exclaimed.

“Let’s get you sent down to our plaster room to get that cast off.”

* * *

“I don’t know how the fuck I ended up on stakeout with the likes of you.” Hank grumbled at Gavin, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the chair.

“It’s because your plastic ass of a partner decided to go hang out with my brother for the day!” Gavin grumbled, folding his arms.

“I still can’t believe Kamski is your fucking brother.” Hank turned to look at him. “You act so different to him.”

“Well, half-brothers.” Gavin sighed. “Different moms.”

“Ah.”

Gavin sighed as he turned his head towards the building, already done with the stakeout and they had four hours left to go. It was a small warehouse downtown and by all accounts looked abandoned. However, there had been reports that vans and cars had been seen going in and out. They’d been following up on Voxel and there was a chance that this was one of their warehouses.

“Still can’t believe these bastards would try to steal children, even if they are made of plastic…” Gavin spoke up, startling Hank slightly.

“How’s Tina’s kid doing?” Hank smiled softly as he thought of the officer. She’d found herself pregnant after a short relationship but the father wanted nothing to do with the baby.

“She’s doing great. Tina’s an awesome mom.” Gavin grinned. “It’s like she was naturally made to look after kids.”

“…What about you?” Hank decided to pry a little.

“Me? Fuck no.” Gavin scoffed. “I’ve got no patience for kids. I'll babysit for Tina but I couldn’t stand the thought of having one around 24/7.”

“Strange how that worked out…” Hank shook his head. “One brother decides he doesn’t want kids and the other can’t but gets so desperate he makes his own.”

“Heh, yeah. I should come over to see Paula at some point.”

“I’m sure Kamski wou—“ Hank stopped as he peered through the window of the car. “Heads up, we have movement.”

“What is it?” Gavin whispered as he leaned forward.  
  
“Black van, leading into the warehouse...” He pulled out the enhanced binoculars that Kamski had made, doing a scan of the van. “Two human men in the front and a pile of android bodies in the back…”

“Fucking hell…” Gavin swore.

“Yeah…” Hank nodded as he watched the men step out of the van. “…and they’re wearing grey and yellow coats, just like Hana told us.”

“You think these could be our guys?”

“It’s a high possibility.” Hank nodded. “After our leads and information…we can’t go in yet though.”

“Yeah, we’ll need backup at least.”

“I have the feeling this is only one of many warehouses…”

“You’re probably right.” Gavin agreed. “They wouldn’t be so fucking stupid to store everything in one place…”

“Let’s just observe for now..."

Gavin nodded as they settled into the car for a long stakeout. 

* * *

“…And there we go!” The plaster technician exclaimed as the last part of the cast was cut and the cast was removed from Kamski’s body, allowing him to move his hip and leg after almost seven weeks. A sheet was placed over his lap to provide some dignity as he slowly flexed his leg.

“Finally…” He whispered. “I’m free…”

“Indeed you are… or you will be…” Connor smiled as he handed Kamski a bag. “Once you get yourself dressed.”

“Hm… I’ll be right back…” He nodded as he wheeled himself into the bathroom to put his trousers and boxers back on.

The plaster technician chuckled and walked over to Connor, a pair of crutches in hand that had been altered to Kamski’s height. “He’ll probably need these for 3 or 4 weeks but I can’t see there being any complications.”

“Thank you so much for your help.” Connor said as he took the crutches. “We’ll get him home with the wheelchair and then he can try these…”

“Alright, if you have questions, don’t hesitate to call.”

Connor nodded as Kamski re-joined him and together they headed out of the hospital.

* * *

“So what do you think?” Gavin asked once they headed back to the station.

“It’s definitely one of their warehouses.” Hank said as he pulled the car into the parking lot and they got out. “I’ll speak to Jeffrey and see if we can pull a team together to raid the place."

“Sounds like a plan. Lemme know, alright? I wanna be part of it.”

“I thought you hated androids?” Hank raised an eyebrow at him.

“I do! It’s the thought that they’re after baby androids though… they’re still babies and those bastards make my blood boil!”

“Ah…” He nodded. “Look, you head home and I’ll speak to you once I’ve spoken to Jeffrey.”

“Sure.” Gavin waved as he walked to his own car and got in, driving off.

Hank sighed as he turned to head into the station.

* * *

It was two days later and they were outside of the warehouse. Hank was hidden behind a wall along with Connor, who was scanning for life inside. Gavin was hidden nearby in a building with Chris. Various other officers were surrounding the building, awaiting the word to go in.

“What can you see, Connor?”

“There are six people near the entrance to the warehouse and a further five on the second floor.” He said as he scanned the building. “There’s a van out the back with three people in and an office with four more in located near the back entrance, next to the van.”

“Shit… that makes eighteen people. Humans or Androids?"

“All humans and all but the people in the office are armed.”

“Fantastic…” He sighed as he spoke into the radio. “Y’hear all that?”

“Copy.” Gavin’s voice filtered back through. “Waiting on your signal.”

“Let’s move in.” Hank said over the radio.

Hank snuck close to the building, Connor behind him, as he pointed his gun at the guard at the door.

“Detroit Police!” He shouted, loud enough for the others to hear and begin moving in. “Hands up where I can see ‘em!”

The guard retaliated by shooting at them and forcing them both to hide behind a car.

“Shit!” Hank swore. “We can’t get near him!”

“You can’t… but I can.” Connor mumbled as he jumped out to run at the man despite Hank trying to grab him.

He rushed the man, flinching slightly as a bullet scraped his arm and caused it to bleed. It didn’t stop him though and he tackled the man, sending the gun flying as he wrestled him to the floor and cuffed him. He drew his gun as another guard rushed at him and shot the man in the shoulder, causing him to drop his gun out of pain.

“Agh!” The man cried out. “Stupid piece of…!”

He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as Hank clocked him on the end with his gun and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

“You ok?” He said as he helped his partner off the floor.

“Superficial damage, it will heal on its own.”

“Alright.” He nodded as reports filtered in over the radio.

“2nd floor is clear, Lieutenant.” Chris said and Gavin could be heard cursing in the background. “No causalities although Detective Gavin has been shot in the foot.”

“Ouch…” He turned to Connor. “Can you call for an ambulance?”

“Already done, Hank.”

“Great.” He put the radio to his mouth. “What about you guys at the back? Viv? Ben?”

“The guys in the van took off.” Ben’s soft voice said. “We tried to shoot their tyres out but we couldn’t hit ‘em. Got the license plate number though. The people in the office surrendered quietly.”

“Rest of the ground floor is clear. Numerous injuries on both sides, but nothing life-threatening.”

“Thanks, Stu.” Hank grinned and turned towards Connor. “Alr—“

He stopped when he saw someone holding Connor hostage and their hand hovered over his thirium pump regulator.

“That’s quite close enough.”

He swallowed as he looked at Connor’s face, which was frozen in a fearful expression. He growled as he looked back to the figure holding his partner hostage. They were dressed all in black, with a thick black coat enveloping their thin frame and they wore a white plague doctor mask over their face. Their hair stuck out the back of the mask in uneven brown clump and Hank couldn’t even tell if they were male or female as they were using a voice distorter. 

“Let him go.”

“And leave myself open to you or your officers?” They chuckled and lifted their hand to Connor’s neck, trailing a sharp claw across it. “I think not…”

“You won’t make it out of here.”

“Oh but I will…” They chuckled once more as their hand trailed down and ran a claw around the edge of his pump. “You’ll let me go or I pull out his pump and shatter it into pieces.”

Hank growled and reached for his gun, causing the figure to tut.

“Put that thing away.” They snapped at him. “Now… I’m going to leave and I’m taking him with me.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Hank growled and began to move towards them as they moved back.  
  
“Aha… get back, lest I kill him hear on the spot… your co-operation is the only thing keeping him alive…”

“What about your other men?”

“These pathetic fools?” They spat out. “I have no use for them and you won’t get a work out of them.”

They lifted up one hand and clicked their fingers. The captured men dropped to the floor in a heap, their bodies and voices suddenly uncooperative as if a switch had been flicked. Their bodies writhed and thrashed before an eerie silence covered the area. Chris bent down and felt for one of the mens' pulse and shook his head, indicating that there was no sign of life. Hank looked at the fallen men and then whipped his head back around as the person hissed at him.

“Let this be a warning. Do not mess with Voxel.” They sneered as a van pulled up and they handcuffed Connor, throwing him into the pile of android bodies in the back before driving off.

Hank growled as he punched the wall nearby. “Son of a fucking bitch!”

Ben came over and gently laid a hand on Hank’s shoulder. “We’ll get him back, Hank…”

“You better fuckin’ believe it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That took a dark turn.
> 
> Edit 23/09: Changed it from people burning to a different form of them dying... burning them alive just didn't sit right with me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds himself in trouble and Hank begins his search to find him.

“Fucking shit!” Hank swore as he punched the wall of the building as he anger bubbled over. “Fucking son of a bitch…!”

“Hank…” Ben tried to console him. “We’ll get him back.”

“You better fucking believe it…” He growled as he removed his hand from the wall to reveal bloody and scrapped knuckles.

“Let’s back to the station for now…” He suggested. “There’s nothing else we can do here right now… and these sight of all of these bodies is making my stomach turn.”

“Yeah…” He nodded at him. “Let’s head back.

* * *

They returned to the station just over half an hour after they’d left the crime scene. The bodies of the dead men had been loaded into a back of a van and were on their way to the DPD mortuary. Fowler spotted the men and called them into the office.

“The hell happened out there, Hank?”

“I don’t fucking know… We had all of them arrested and ready to transport when some crazy asshole took Connor and killed all of them!” Hank sighed as he held his head in his hands. “It was going so well and then we took a diversion straight into shit creek.”

“Shit… do we have a description of the kidnapper?”

“Only that they were wearing all black apart from some sort of mask…and using a voice distorter.”

“A mask?” Fowler asked.

“It was white, with what looked like a bird’s beak.”

“I see… that doesn’t give us much to work with.” Fowler sighed. “And now I’m an officer down with Gavin being injured.”

“Any word on how he’s doing?” Ben asked.

“They took him straight in for an x-ray. By some bloody miracle the bullet went between his 1st and 2nd metatarsal and only scraped both bones. Nothing’s fractured although he’s going to be off his foot for a while.” Fowler sighed and pinched his forehead. “Normally I would take you off the case because it’s Connor that’s been kidnapped… but I simply haven’t got the cops to take over. You’re still on the case BUT if you do something reckless without consulting ME first then you’re looking at early retirement. You hear me, Hank?”

“Crystal.” Hank grumbled.

“I’m assigning Officer Collins as your temporary partner until Connor is back with us.” He turned to look at Ben. “Keep this bastard out of trouble.”

“Yes, sir.” Ben nodded.

“Alright, get the hell out of here and start looking for Connor.”

* * *

Connor woke up sometime later to find himself tied to an iron chair that was bolted to the floor. He grunted as he tried to wiggle from his restraints, only to let out a strangled cry at the pain that lanced up his fingers and arms. A tear slid down his face as a warning popped up about his fingers being damaged.

“I wouldn’t try that again if I were you…”

His eyes snapped up as the mysterious figure stepped into the room and strolled over to him. His brown eye simmered with hate as the figure bent over to laugh at him.

“Piano wires, my dear. Keep tugging like that and you’re likely to slice your fingers clean off. You’d bleed to death, alone and afraid with no-one to help you.”

“What do you want with me…?”

“Don’t play stupid. I know you… I know all about you…”

Connor glared up at them.

“Yes… the RK800 model. One of Cyberlife’s most advanced models…” They growled. “Look at you now. Pathetic.”

Connor’s head snapped to the side as they slapped him hard across the face, hand enough to leave a blue handprint.

“Tell me… where are the children?” They hissed in his ear.

“Why do you want them so badly…?”

“Haha… you know nothing…” They cackled as they strolled around the room. “I was one of the best you know…”

“The best…?” He asked, confused.

“One of the top technicians at CyberLife…” They growled and plunged forward to pull his thirium pump regulator out and causing him to spasm. “Until that bastard, Kamski, found my lab…”

Connor panted as his system blared shutdown warnings and his sight glitched with static.

“All I wanted was to help humanity…” They said as they tossed the pump around. “So what if I few people died during my experiments? The end justifies the means and what not…”

“E-Experiments…?” He stuttered, coughing blue blood onto the floor.

“Replacing human limbs and organs with android ones… A thirium pump for a heart, a leg for a leg… it’s not my fault their bodies were _weak!_ ”

“You…” He growled. “Y-You monster…!”

“I’m not the monster here…” They growled once more as they shoved the regulator back into his chest. “Kamski is. Granting life to creatures like you while the rest of humanity rots away.”

“But w-why the children…?”

“Heh… you might think that I wanted them to make a profit… but no. Voxel was recreated in my image…” They grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “I wanted to make an example of Kamski by tearing his precious babies apart bit by bloody bit.”

“…Who the hell are you…?” He asked; his jaw slack with shock.

“My name doesn’t matter… what matters is in that pretty little head of yours.”

“I’ll never tell you where they are…!” He hissed.

“Whether you tell me or not, it doesn’t matter… I know how you work, RK800… I will pull the information I need directly out of your mind.”

Connor yelped in pain as their hand grabbed his hair once more and yanked it, tufts of his hair coming away from his scalp as they pulled. Tears threatened to fall once more but he kept them in, unwilling to cry in front of them.

They smiled and left the room, leaving Connor to sob quietly to himself.

* * *

“Fucking…” Hank swore as he stared at the computer screen. “The warehouse’s camera system hasn’t got any valuable information…”

“No witnesses apart from our officers…” Ben spoke up. “They lost sight of the van as it sped off.”

“All of the Voxel employees… their bodies in the mortuary.” He shook his head. “Fucking hell, what a way to go.”

“Do I dare ask how..?”

“Charles found a chip in every one of their neck upon post-mortem examination.” He said as he read the report. “Apparently the chips can be triggered by an external source and, upon activation, causes a massive electrical pulse to pass through the body which fries both the brain and the heart.”

“Jesus, Hank…” Ben whispered as his face went a little pale.

“I know, it’s fucking sick.” Hank sighed, looking at the clock. “Shit, that late already…”

“Hank, go home…” Ben pointed a pen at him. “It’s late, we’re both tired and you have your family who is probably worried.”

“My family… who is missing a key member.” Hank swore once more as he thumped the desk with his hand. “Fuck…”

“Hank… go home. Get some rest and hug the grandkids.”

“Alright… I’ll see you in the morning.” He got up and stretched before heading for the door.

“Good night, Hank.”

* * *

“You’re lucky, you know…” The figure said as they stepped back into the room that Connor was currently being held in. “My chips don’t work on androids. Brains are wired differently and all that… anti-surge protection. Ha, it reminds me of my youth…"

Connor looked up, his face stained with pale blue tears.

“Aww, are you upset you’re here?” They cackled as they pulled up a table and placed a laptop on it. “Poor little machine, thinking you actually have feelings…what are you doing to do? Cry for mommy and daddy? Oh, wait! I forgot… machines don’t have parents.”

“You—“ He was silenced by another slap to the face.

“That’s quite enough out of you.” They sighed as they hooked Connor up to the laptop, activating the program to probe into his memories. “Let’s see if I can find what I need…”

Connor growled as he tried to fight off the program infecting his system but found he was unable to.

“Ah, I see now…” They smiled under the mask. “They’re at his mansion… hiding in plain sight. Smart… and a great opportunity for me.”

Connor looked at them, confused.

“To destroy his life in his own home… Kamski will rue the day he ever messed with me.” They then look at Connor. “He seems to be close to you… hm. I have no more use for you, so how can I get rid of you?”

If Connor’s face could turned pale, it would have.

“Ah, I know…!” They smirk as they unhook him. “I have the perfect plan…”

They snapped their fingers and a burly man came into the room, untying Connor’s arms and legs from the chair but leaving the piano wire wrapped around his fingers as he threw the android over his shoulder. He tried to kick the man but due to the man’s size and his low thirium levels, Connor wasn’t able to do any damage to him.

“Take him to the van, I need to find some rope…”

* * *

Hank rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the door of the mansion. He wasn’t sure what he was going to tell the others but he couldn’t hide the truth from them either. He sighed as the door slide open and he headed into the living room and was almost immediately tackled by Lucas.

“G’pa!” The boy beamed up at him and Hank smiled as he bent down to pick him up.

“Dad!” Colin rushed over. “What happened? Where’s Connor? Why isn’t he with you!? I’ve been trying to message him but all my messages are bounced back an—“

“Colin…” Hank sighed. “Let’s sit down and I’ll explain everything.”

He sat down on the couch and settled Lucas into his lap as everyone gathered around him. He spent the next twenty minutes explaining the events of the day.

“So...” Kamski frowned. “Connor’s been taken. Colin can’t contact him which means that wherever Connor is right now has a blocker around it.”

“A blocker? Shit…”

“I have an idea…” Kamski hobbled over to his laptop, Colin and Hank following after he put Lucas on the couch. “Trackers give off a different signal to the ones blockers interfere with. I know Connor is a deviant but he’s also a prototype… his tracker could never be fully disabled.”

“CyberLife too attached to their best prototypes to let them go that easily?”

“Indeed…” Kamski sighed as he opened up a program and typed in a few commands. A map popped up and a white flashing dot appeared. “There… I’ve managed to reactivate his tracker manually.”

“That’s odd… it looks like he’s moving.”

“They must be transporting him somewhere… if we can cut them off…!”

“Lieutenant, may I have your phone a moment?” Kamski held out his hand.

“Uh, sure…” He nodded and handed it over. He plugged it into the laptop and typed a few more commands into the laptop before waiting a couple of minutes and handing the phone back to Hank. “I’ve installed the tracker program into your phone. Go and save Connor…”

“I’ll go with you!” Colin spoke up but then squeaked as Finn gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Colin, you stay here.” He said. “I’ll go with the Lieutenant.”

“But why…?”

“You need to look after the kids… and I need to make up for my past mistakes.”

“You have nothing to make up for but c’mon, we’re wasting time!”

“You’re right.” Finn nodded. “Let’s go.”

Colin watched with concern as they left. “…Be careful.”

* * *

“Bring him over here.” They yelled at the burly man. “And bring that rope!”

He nodded and picked Connor up, flinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Connor weakly tried to struggle but was unable to fight against the man as he was carried over. He looked around and realised that they were in a park that was empty due to how late it was. It was dark, with only one street lamp nearby. They were standing under a tall tree and Connor was horrified to see them trying the rope into a noose.

“Hey.” They turned to another burly man. “Lift me up.”

The man silently did what they asked and they threw the other end of the rope over a high tree branch. They were then lowered to the floor where they secured the rope around the trunk.

“Alright then! Time for the fun to begin!” They cackled gleefully. “Lift him up and put the rope around his neck!”

The burly man nodded, doing as he was asked without much emotion. He slipped the noose over Connor’s neck as he was struggling frantically to try and escape.

“Now… let him go.”

The man nodded slowly, letting go of Connor as he stepped back. Connor get out a gasp as he dropped and the rope tightened around his neck. He panicked as he realised he couldn’t even claw at the rope due to the wire around his fingers.

“Now I know… You’re an android. You’re built stronger than humans. Your neck wouldn’t have snapped due to that! BUT… the more you struggle, the quicker the rope with tighten. You’ll be unable to breathe and your ventilation system will fail… your system will eventually overheat and cause irreparable damage and you’ll shut down.” They grin to themselves. “My question is… will anybody be able to save you in time?”

Connor let out a small wheeze as he struggled.

“As much as I’d like to see you flail around like a fish… I have other things I need to take care of…” They turned as they walked back to the van. “José! Juan! Let’s go!”

All three of them climbed into the van and sped off, leaving Connor to dangle there and struggle for his life.

* * *

The van pulled up outside of the Kamski mansion around half an hour later. They clapped their hands with glee as they realised how close they were to getting their revenge. They crept out of the van, leaving the two men behind as they were too big and bulky to move around stealthily. They took out a small device which overrode the door lock and allowed them to step into the mansion without detection.

The mansion was dark and quiet and they slipped into the dark living room, feet silently moving them over the floor and carpet. They almost let out a cry when their foot hit one of Lucas’ many toys and they had to stifle their cry with their hand over their mouth. They made their way down the corridor, scanning the area with their device to see where the occupants were. They found Kamski’s room and slid in. It appeared as though he was asleep and they almost cackled as they walked over to the crib to peek in. Paula blinked up at them, tilting her head at the stranger. They picked up Paula but froze as they felt a gun press against their back.

“Put my daughter down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhahahahaha. Find out what happens next week in the next episode of DB... wait, wrong show.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is it folks. Better hang onto something.
> 
> ~~You're also getting it a day early because I have no self control.~~

“It looks like he’s around here somewhere…” Finn said as he tracked Connor’s signal over Hank’s phone. “I’m still unable to connect to him at this point…”

“I hope he’s—“ Hank stopped abruptly as he spotted a figure dangling motionlessly from a tree. “Oh fuck, Connor, no!”

The pair of them rushed over to where Connor was hanging and if Hank had anything on his stomach at that time, he would have thrown up. Luckily for him, he hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning so all that back up was a gagging sound. Finn stood beside him and looked up at Connor, frowning.

“….His tracker is still active. That mean his system hasn’t shut down yet.”

“Shit, he’s still alive!?”

“Yes…” He looked around and spotted the rope around the tree trunk. “If you stand under him, I can untie the rope and lower him down.”

“Alright… you just do what you gotta do,kid. I trust you.”

Finn felt his thirium pump warm at Hank’s words and he nodded as Hank stood under Connor, his fingers barely brushing his foot as he waited for Finn.

“Alright…” Fin said as he managed to untie the rope with little difficulty. “I’m going to start lowering him now.”

Hank nodded at him, reaching up to gently catch Connor as Finn lowered him gently into Hank’s waiting arms. Once Hank had a secure hold on him, Finn let go of the rope and it slid over the branch and fell to the floor.

“Connor!” Hank shouted as he patted the android’s face. “Wake up, Connor!”

“We need to remove the rope from his neck. His ventilation system has been compromised for a prolonged period of time and his system is overheating. We need to get the rope off and his system cooled down within the next 15 minutes.”

“Alright, there’s a pocket knife in my jacket…” Hank said and Finn nodded, pulling the knife out. “Use that to cut the rope.”

Finn nodded once more, dedicated to the task of slicing the rope off of Connor’s neck. Hank winced at the bloody state Connor’s fingers were in and he grimaced as he saw the glint of the piano wire, the wire claiming Connor’s ring finger on his right hand, up to the middle phalanx, and that a steady stream of thirium was trickling out.

“Finn… pass me that knife a moment.”

He blinked in confusion but did as he was asked, watching as Hank made a pair of sharp scissors pop out of the side of the knife. He snipped the wire and then handed the knife back to Finn, who continued to cut the rope. Hank winced as he gently unwrapped Connor’s fingers and thirium flowed freely from the deep lacerations.

“What kind of sick—“ Hank stopped talking as Finn managed to cut through the rope and dropped it on the floor. Hank pressed his ear to Connor’s chest and let out a sigh of relief as he could hear Connor’s pump still beating slowly within his chest. He winced though and pulled back as the heat radiating of Connor almost burned him. “Shit, he’s still burning up!”

Looking around and, spotting a lake, picked up Connor. He ran to the lake, ignoring Finn’s panicked yelling behind him, and carried Connor into it, making sure his fingers were kept above the water level as he held Connor in his arms. He jerked as Connor let out a sharp gasp as the coldness of the water kicked his systems into gear and he took a deep breath as he tried to cool his systems down.

“Hank! Connor!” Finn yelled from the edge of the water. “Are you okay?”

“A-Absolutely f-f-fucking p-peachy, k-kid!” Hank said through chattering teeth as he carried Connor out of the water, both of them soaked through. “F-Fuck… I-I’ll g-get h-him to t-the c-car…”

“Is there anything I can do?” Finn asked, worried.

“Y-Yeah… g-get to t-the car a-and g-get t-the s-spare c-c-clothes and t-thermal b-blankets o-out of t-the t-trunk… and t-the a-android f-first kit!” He yelled as he tossed his keys at him.

Finn nodded and made a dash for the car. He popped open the trunk, grabbing the requested items as well as a couple of the larger towels that Hank had stored in the trunk. He opened the back door of the car so that Hank could carefully sit Connor down. The android was soaked and Hank began to remove the wet clothes one by one.

“H-̷H̵a̵n̸k̶” Connor tried to speak but his voice was laced with static and Hank could barely understand him.

“S-Shh, Con… w-we’re g-getting y-you w-warm a-and dry…” Hank said as he pulled Connor’s shoes off.

“H̷-̵H̵a̵n̶k̵,̷ ̶L̴-̶L̵i̶s̴te̵n̶ ̴t̵o̷ ̸m-̶-̵” He tried again but what cut off as Hank pulled his pants off, covering him with one of the towels.

“I k-know, Con… I’m t-trying m-my best h-here…”

“T̷-̶T̷h̵e̷y̵'̵r̸e̵ ̴g̷oi̵n̵g̷ ̶a̵-̴a̸f̶t̵er̵ ̵t̶h̵e̷ ̸c-̵c̶h̴i̸l̵d̷r̵e̴n!̴” He cried out.

“What? Jesus, Con… I can’t understand a fucking word you sa—“

“What do you mean ‘they’re going after the children’, Connor?” Finn interrupted as he gently wrapped Connor’s fingers up.

“You can understand him with that fucked up voice?” Hank turned his head towards Finn.

“It is not ‘fucked up’ as you put it… it is simply damaged from the prolonged time he was… hanging.” He looked at Connor after applying the last of the bandages to his fingers. “Go on…”

“A̴s̵ ̷I ̴s-̴s̸a̵i̴d̶.̴.̵.̵T̵h̵e̵y p̴-̴p̶u̴l̶le̸d ̸m̷y̴ ̶m̸-m̷e̵mo̸r̴ie̴s̶ ̴f̴-̷fro̸m̴ ̷m̸e̶ ̸b̸-̶b̴y̷ fo̸r̷ce.̵.̵.” He said as he struggled to lift his arms as Hank pulled his wet shirt off, leaving him in just his boxers as Hank took a towel and began to dry him off. “T̵-̵Th̵e̵y ̷kno̶w̷ ̵w̸-̶wh̴e̵r̴e̸ th̷ey ̴a̷-ar̴e̸..̷.̶”

“Shit…” Finn cursed. “Hank, we need to get back to the mansion! They know where the kids are and are going after them!”

“F-Fuck…” He cursed as he quickly dried Connor off and re-dressed him in casual clothes before securing him into the back of the car. The android pouted and hugged the thermal blanket around himself as Finn and Hank got into the front of the car after putting all of their crap back into the trunk.

“Hank, you need to change too…” Finn pointed out.

“F-Fuck that…” Hank scowled as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and took off towards Kamski’s mansion, blasting the warm A/C into the car. “I’ll b-be fucking d-dry by t-the time we g-get there…”

* * *

“Put my daughter down, I won’t tell you again…”

They chuckled to themselves as they did so, slowly turning around to face the angry form of Elijah, who still had his gun pointed at their chest. “It’s been too long…”

Kamski’s eyes widened as the figure pulled off their mask to reveal the face of a middle-aged woman whose face was covered in burns and scars. Her right eyebrow was completely missing and their right ear had melted away. She gave him a crooked grin, revealing missing teeth.

“…Juliana Faust.” Kamski hissed as she chuckled at him. “How dare you show your face in my home.”

“How dare I?” She spat at him. “How dare I!? I was one of your top scientists! I had so many ideas and solutions for mankind while you tinkered with your precious androids… I could’ve been mankind’s saviour until YOU drove me from my lab!”

“Your lab was a bloodbath!” He yelled at her. “By the time we got there…it was terrible. So many dead people… rotting flesh and the stink of decay in the air! I had to tell their families what had happened! Some of them… I couldn’t even identify!”

“Weak! They were weak, worthless subjects who couldn’t endure my experiments!” She cried out loud. “They were useless to me, nothing but fodder to be used…"

“And that… that creature we found on the central table…” Kamski tried not to gag at the thought of it. “Trying to mimic Frankenstein… trying to recreate his monster out of human and android parts alike! You failed though, the poor creature never stood a chance…”

“Only because you chased me out! I had to flee before I was caught… you can’t let genius like this go to waste!”

“Genius… no, you’re a lunatic who thinks they can create something that was never supposed to exist.” He shook his head sadly. “If I had known…”

“Enough!” She growled and she turned to grab Paula roughly. “This… this baby is an abomination that shouldn’t exist…”

“Put her down…”

“I don’t think I will…” She cackled as she tugged on one of the baby’s arms, causing Paula to cry out. “The perfect child created to mimic human babies…but that’s all they are! A cheap copy of human life!”

“Put her down, now!” Kamski screamed at her.

“Heh…” She tugged on the baby’s arm harder and Paula screamed as tears ran down her face from the pain.

Kamski leapt at her, out for Faust’s blood as he tried to wrangle Paula away from the psychotic woman. Paula cried as they fought over her and Kamski’s gun was dropped, sliding away from the pair as they fought. Kamski growled as he bit down on what was left of her ear and she screamed, her grip on Paula weakening and he used that advantage to grab his daughter and pull her away from her, spitting the rotting flesh onto the floor.

“You bastard!” She screamed at him. “I’ll teach you to mes—“

She let out a gasp as the sound of a gunshot came from behind and she looked down to see her stomach bleeding out onto the floor. Her hands reached up to try and stop the bleeding but a second gunshot ran out and hit her in the back, shredding the spinal cord and causing her to collapse on the floor in a heap. Kamski stood there in shock before turning to look at who shot her.

“D-Don’t mess w-with my f-family…!” Cain shouted, holding Kamski’s gun in his shaking hands with tears in his eyes.

Kamski walked over to him and gently took the gun, placing it on the nearby table as Cain sobbed into his chest in shock at what he’d done. They didn’t even look as Faust bled out and the life faded from her eyes.

* * *

Hank pulled up outside the mansion and Finn all but jumped out of his car in the rush to get inside. Hank and Connor hung back to make sure no-one escaped the mansion and they spotted the van parked amongst the nearby trees. Hank walked over, having dried off in the car, and tapped on the window.

“Hey, what are you two doing in there?” He said as one of the men lowered his window.

“We’re not…sure, man…” One of the men spoke up, looking very confused.

“What do you mean, you’re not sure?”

“My name is José… this is brother Juan…” The man named José rubbed the back of his head. “We come from Utah. We come to Detroit looking for work, met lady… lady said she give us work. Said real easy work for men like us.”

“Men like you?” Hank asked.

“Big men. Strong men… but lady did something. Insert thing into necks. Don’t remember much after that…” He blinked, looking around at the falling leaves. “What… month is this?”

“It’s uh…September. We’re heading into October next week.”

“We came from Utah in March… met lady in April. We lost… 5 months?”

“Hank…” Connor called out to him, his voice still repairing itself. “These a̶-̷a̴re̷ the m-m̴e̵n̸ ̵w̴ho helped h-ha̴n̷g m̴e̶.̶.̷.”

“H-Hang you!?” Juan gasped from his side of the van. “No we’d never…!”

José shook his head and pointed to Connor’s neck, where a deep blue bruise had formed from the rope. “Look…the mark right there. If he say we helped, then we must pay for crimes…”

“But…!”

“We lost 5 months… we don’t know what happened…” José sighed. “We go to police, no struggles.”

“Thank you, we app—“

They went silent as a gunshot rang out, followed by another.

“Ah, shit!” Hank swore, running towards the mansion with Connor in tow.

* * *

They ran inside, following the sound of someone sobbing through to Kamski’s bedroom. They stepped inside, recoiling at the sight. Cain had moved from Kamski’s arms over to Finn’s as the RK900 did his best to soothe his sobbing partner. Kamski himself was trying to soothe Paula who was wailing loudly from both the pain in her arm and the trauma she’d gone through that night.

“What the fuck happened…?” Hank asked as he walked over to the dead body, bending down.

“She… she was a former employee of mine.” Kamski sighed. “She fled CyberLife when we found her lab full of dead and rotting corpses…”

“I remember that case… we spent a long time looking for her but in the end, she slipped into the shadows and the case went cold… that was five years ago.”

“Yes…” Kamski nodded. “She’d been plotting revenge against me the whole time and when I fried Dustin he got in contact with her.”

“That’s when she learnt of the children…”

“She… She wanted revenge and she thought killing the babies was the way to go about it…”

“She almost killed Connor too…” Hank sighed.

“She was a genius and one of my best… but if I’d known what she was really like, I would never have hired her…”

“Y̵o̸u̸… You didn’t k̵n̴o̶w̴.̸..” Connor said as he stepped up next to Kamski. “I̵t̴'̶s̸ not your f̶-̵f̶a̸u̸lt...”

“Oh Connor…” Kamski said as he looked at his neck, reaching up to gently touch the bruise. “What did they do…?”

“They tried to hang him, that’s what.” Hank scowled as he pulled out his phone. “Luckily we got there in time.”

“I’m sorry, Connor…” Kamski said as the guilt spread across his face. “I didn’t—“

He was silenced as Connor tugged his head up to pull him into a deep kiss, tilting his head to bring them as close together as possible. Kamski was shocked as Connor pulled back and looked at him with soft eyes and a pale blush tinge across his face. “Not y-your fault…”

“Fucking hell… if you two lovebirds are done, I have to bring you all to the DPD…” Hank grumbled. “The crime scene folks are going to swing by and collect the body and clean the place up.”

“I-I’m not g-going to j-jail, am I…?” Cain squeaked from Finn’s arms.

“I doubt it. As far as I’m concerned this shooting was a case of self-defence against a crazy psycho who wanted to kill the entire family, including the kids.”

“A-Alright…” He wiped his eyes.

“Alright, let’s get this shit show over with.”

* * *

At the station, Cain was taken in for questioning but was released without charges. The two men were also taken down and the chips removed from their necks. Examination of these chip revealed that they were designed with two purposes in mind. The first was the electrocution they caused and the second was as some sort of mind control device. People who had these chips installed were unable to recall what happened in the time period that these chips were active.

The two men were also released without charge for helping hang Connor as Faust was in control and they had no recollection of it.

Members of Voxel were waking up all over the city, confused. With help, they were able to return to their previous lives.

“Well, I’m glad that fucking mess is over.” Hank said as they sat down at a table at a local restaurant.

“I agree with you… now we can relax and enjoy some quality time with everyone.” Kamski smiled as he sat down next to Connor and Paula was settled in her stroller next to him.

Colin could only smile as he placed Lucas in a high chair, the baby giggling as he looked around the restaurant. He still couldn’t believe he and Clive managed to sleep through the entire ordeal that night.

“Yeah… what kind of fancy crap does this place serve?” He looked at the menu.

“I wouldn’t call it fancy… it’s more like good, wholesome food.”

“Huh…” Hank hummed and looked at the menu, which allowed Kamski to steal a quick kiss from Connor which earned him a flushed face and a leg squeeze.

Cain smiled at them all and knew that, whatever the future threw at them, they could handle it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is over.
> 
> ...The series isn't though!


End file.
